What Once Was
by RayneOfShadows
Summary: The Yami's have all gone back, the Hikari's have changed for the worst and everyone went there own ways. But something lurks in the shadows, and some old faces will be brought back. Off Hiatus! Continued Updating!
1. Prologue

Nyah! Read below please!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me…trust me, if I did, none these pairings would be argued about ;9.

Beta editing done by: Darkhellia

Read my pretties! Read!

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

One year had passed since the Yamis had all been sent back to ancient Egypt. But the people the left behind were far from being alright.

Ryou and Malik became depressed just after about two months after the seperation. All their friends couldn't figure out why they had become depressed, all but Yugi. It was because he understood what Ryou and Malik were going through.

Both had fallen in love with their Yami's but had been unable to tell Bakura and Marik. Yugi on the other hand did tell Yami about his feelings only to have Yami leave, it broke his heart into small pieces. No one would have been able to understand the pain Ryou and Malik felt when their other halves left.

Even though both Marik and Bakura had tried to take over the world and had done really aweful things, it was just impossible for Ryou and Malik not to fall in love. Because even though Marik had been created by the shadows and darkness in Malik's heart, he had been made because Malik had not been strong enough to live life on his own.

And even though Bakura had forcefully used Ryou's body for his own gain, he had in the end appoligized. Both Ryou and Malik had seen the true selves of Bakura and Marik after the shadows had left them.

Yugi had also become depressed but never showed it to others, instead he kept the hurt within, never showing anything but strength. He helped Malik and Ryou get an apartment right across the street from his own. He had left high school in his junior year and had instead of going to four preliminary years of college, he ended up doing art.

Yugi was able to get a major in art and started training at a tattoo parlor. He trained for a while and was able to open his own shop. Yugi's personality and looks changed during the year long seperation from his Yami.

He wore darker clothes and listened to dark music, his personality got a lot colder and he rarely showed emotions now a days. He was acting just like Kaiba. When Yugi turned eighteen he got a tattoo on his back just below his neck, across his shoulder blades.

It was of two wings, the first wing was a white feathered angel's wing that was folded as if it was in flight, some of the feathers were falling from it, the other wing was also an angel's wing but instead of white this one was black and it was outstretched instead of being folded in flight.

The black wing's edges faded out into smoke. When Yugi's friends asked what the tatt meant, Yugi simply stated that Light and Dark cannot exist without the other, that when Dark fades Light will soon follow.

Yugi's friends understood somewhat. Ryou and Malik decided to get the same tattoo that Yugi had, the only difference was the colors of the wings. On Ryou's back the wings were white and electric blue and on Malik's back the wings were white and dark purple.

Yugi said that tattooing was fun because it gave him a way to show his artistic work and skills and it gave someone happiness when something important was engraved on their skin forever.

Ryou decided that he wanted to go into the fashion designing bussiness, so he did. He opened a gothic clothing store infront of Yugi tattoo parlor. And Malik decided he wanted to do tattooing and piercings.

Malik was able to get a piercing license and joined Yugi in the tattoo parlor, doing piercings and tattoos. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stuck together and cooped as well as they could, they still kept in contact with their other friends, though not as often as before the Yami's had left.

Joey and Seto, to everyone's surprise got together and Joey now worked as Seto's assistant and stress reliever. Tristan teamed up with Duke to help perfect his dice game. Tea went off to America, though nobody really cared to keep in contact with her after she had an altercation with Yugi, blaming Yugi as the reason of Yami's leaving.

Mai kept up with her dueling but had also decided to do professional make-up and hair, Serenity joined Mai as her assistant after announcing she was bisexual. Both Serenity and Mai started dating as a couple.

So far everything was going well and was fine, Yugi still dueled every now and again. He still loved dueling but felt as if the only reason he continued to do so was because Yami would have wanted him to.

Everyone was cooping as well as they could, some better then others. No one would've had guessed what was about to happen and that their troubles were not over and done with yet. Everyone was about to see some very familiar faces very soon.

Please review and favorite, Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. The Hikaris

Everyone! Listen up! …I got some stuff to tell ya'll!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me…trust me, if I did, none these pairings would be argued about ;9.

Beta editing done by: Darkhellia

Carry on! Lol, I feel like a military sergeant.

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Ring-a-ring~ the door to the parlor shop opened to show a blonde rowdy looking man. "C-could I help you with something sir?" a silver haired boy asked the burly man.

"Yeah, lookin fer the guy named Yugi, need ta finish ma newest." The rowdy man answered the boy.

"Oh, you must be Jack. Yugi said that he was getting more ink for you, and that he would be a little late for your appt. I'm Ryou by the way" Ryou said smiling to the man

"I see, anywhere I can sit ta wait fer 'em then?" Jack asked Ryou.

"Yes, if you go back you can sit in the usual seat and wait there, he shouldn't be much longer." Ryou smiled, pointing the man to the back.

"Mk thanks." Jack nodded his head in thanks and went back to the parlor.

Ring-a-ring~ the door opened once again and in came a shorter man with a larger metal suitcase behind him." Hey Ryou, anyone come while I was gone?"

"Yes Yugi, as a matter of fact Jack just came in, I sent him in back." Ryou said as he walked over to Yugi to hold the door so he could pull the case in.

"Jack? But I'm here early, the appointment doesn't start for another half hour and Jack has never even been on time for an appointment before, let alone early." Yugi said tilting his head in confusion. "I guess he got the times messed up." Yugi continued into the parlor, "Thanks Ryou!" Yugi called to Ryou as he went to the back.

"No problem Yugi, ah, wait!" Ryou called Yugi stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "Malik said that since he didn't have any appointments until later today, he won't be coming in right now, he said not to miss him too much." Ryou smiled as Yugi put on a disgusted frown on his face.

"Tell Malik when he gets in that I wouldn't miss him, even if he is gone I can still feel his major ego stabbing into my head." Yugi said as he walked into the back of the parlor where Jack was.

"Jack? Ryou said you came, you're really early, something up?" Yugi asked looking around for his client but seeing an empty room. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom, I'll put the ink away while he's in there' Yugi thought to himself. He picked up the case he had and set it on a counter.

He opened it to show black foam lining with many smaller jars filled with different inks, he walked to the other side of the room and opened a cabnet with about 50 other jars. Yugi then began taking jars and opening them, looking for jars that had too thick or too dry ink to replace with the newer ink he had just bought.

After that he put the newer jars in the places. He then began to turn around when out of the corner of his eye a shadow came into view, Yugi quickly turned around and found himself face to face with Jack. "Jesus Jack! You scared the shit out of me!" Yugi slightly yelled grabbing his heart.

"Sorreh Yugi. Sorreh I'm so early didn't get much sleep last night and `cided to come in early." Jack said as he walked over to the chair.

"Oh that's alright. But if you had scared me anymore, I would have thought you were a robber and beat you up, you know. I've done it once." Yugi said walking over to the case and putting it in a closet next to the ink cabinet.

"Ya and don't I remember it! You look all weak but when you git into it," Jack whistled at that, "you can do some damage can't cha?" Jack finished saying.

Yugi blushed slightly, "Yeah, Yeah. Alright let's get your tattoo finished shall we?" Yugi said while sterilizing the needle and tray to hold the inks. "I'm finishing your fillers today, and then we are done." Yugi said getting out very small cups and filling them with the ink for Jack's tattoo.

"Alright. Flatten the seat and I'll strip 'er down fer ya!" Jack said.

"Ha-ha, alright Jack." Yugi answered, pushing a button on the side of the chair, first to lower the seat to about thigh height, then to flatten it completely. Jack took off his shirt and laid stomach first on the chair after Yugi had wiped it down with sterilized wipes.

Yugi hooked up the needle to the machine and got to work. About an hour or so later Yugi was done. Jack was one of his best customers. Getting tattoos after every important thing in his life, the first tattoo was for his fiancé, then for getting married, having their kid, and now for their child's first birthday.

Jack was a good man, and he was very respected by Yugi. Yugi wiped off the remaining ink and wrapped up the tattoo. He helped Jack get his shirt on without tugging off the wrappings. Jack payed his due, and waved to Yugi and Ryou as he walked out of the shop.

Yugi went to the back again and began cleaning everything up. He re-wiped the chair and cleaned the needle, and put all the inks back where they belong. Soon after he heard another ding at the door and heard Ryou talking to someone. 'Must be Malik' Yugi thought to himself.

"Hey Yugi! Did you miss me yet?" Malik asked in a baby voice walking to the door on the far side of Yugi's station and walking through. "No Malik, I'm sorry to disappoint you, oh wait no I'm not, but no I didn't miss you. Now get your stuff ready, first appointment is in 10 minutes." Yugi called to Malik as he went to the front of the parlor to check on Ryou.

Ryou often got hit on due to him being on the cute side, for that matter, Yugi took two years worth of karate, judo, street fighting, and kung fu to be able to not only protect himself, but his friend too. 'My friends have suffered enough.' Yugi would always say

Yugi heard a stuttering strained voice and knew it was happening again. He walked a bit faster to get to the front of the parlor and saw that Ryou was being cornered by a bunch of highschoolers. Yugi ran over and grabbed Ryou's hand to pull him away. "You know, it is against the store policy to gang up on the workers." Yugi stated looking at the boys slightly annoyed.

"Aww, would you look at that? The cutey has a cute friend. So what are you doing working in a dump like this?" one boy asked.

"This dump is my parlor, and we are a little too old for you kids. So why don't you get out before your removed?" Yugi said shooing Ryou away to get Malik. There were a few too many to take on by himself, and Malik could be good in a fight with his ancient Egyptian fighting skills he learned from his family. He would be great backup.

"Is that so? Well you should know that we aren't just normal kids, you know. We own the new Phoenix Gang. We could whoop any of your security's asses. Hahahahaha!" another boy said getting right up in Yugi's face. Yugi, getting slightly annoyed with the group, smiled sweetly, and said, "We don't have security. It's just my group of close friends that own this place.

And we alone are enough to take you on!" Yugi yelled the last part, jumping up to do a back flip hitting the guy in front of him right in jaw. The guy stumbled back and held his jaw crying out in pain.

"You little punk you're gonna pay!" a different boy said. All 5 ran after Yugi. But before they could touch him, Malik ran in and got in front of Yugi, he did a side kick which knocked three of the boys away. Yugi grasped Malik's shoulder and jumped over to elbow one guy in the gut. While Yugi and Malik were busy fighting the others.

The fifth one snuck back and found Ryou huddled in a corner with his back facing the student. The guy grabbed Ryou and pulled him up placing a hand over his mouth. He walked back in the store and saw Yugi and Malik were slowly winning, 'I have to stop this' he thought.

Well what do you think? Keep reading to find out what happens next. Please review and favorite. :)


	3. Shadow Game!

El stop! El read dis!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me…trust me, if I did, none these pairings would be argued about ;9.

Beta editing done by: Darkhellia

…nope I got nuthin.

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_The fifth one snuck back and found Ryou huddled in a corner with his back facing the student. The guy grabbed Ryou and pulled him up placing a hand over his mouth. He walked back in the store and saw Yugi and Malik were slowly winning, 'I have to stop this' he thought._

"Hey! If you don't want your friend hurt then you will stop and take your punishment." The guy called out. Everyone stopped. Yugi and Malik turned in horror to see Ryou struggling to get away. 'This, this could be bad' Yugi thought.

As the man came closer, a dark shadow over the floor unnoticed by nearly everyone but one, closed in on the man. Suddenly Yugi called out "Ryou hold your breath and close your eyes! I call penalty game!" Yugi called out. The shadows on the floor sprang up as Ryou closed his eyes. They covered the guy and Ryou. Everyone looked on in horror, too busy to see the glowing eye of Horus on Yugi's forehead.

Within the shadows the boy was being bombarded with voices and odd hits coming from what seemed everywhere. 'Wh-whats going on here? Where am i?' the boy thought franticly. "You are in a game." A voice called.

"A-a game?" the boy said slightly scared of the voice booming in from over him.

"That's right. A game. You all seem so confident of yourselves and your fighting. Then do you know when there's good fighter, they are blindfolded and can still fight as if they were not blinded at all. You and your gang seem prettly close. How about we play a game. I'll blind you and send people to hit, can you handle it?" the voice asked.

"Of course, you're playing as well, right? And what's my prize?" the guy asked. He saw a light and a figure in it. "Hey your that shrimp!"

"Yes I am. And yes I'll play too. Now let's see for a prize. I'll let you do anything to me, and all my friends without any arguments from us. Now let the game begin." Yugi tossed a blindfold over to the student. The guy started putting it on slowly, after he got it mosly on, he pulled it up so he could see what was coming. "Ready? Game start!" Yugi called.

Slowly shadows with faces of the other students and Yugi's friends came after them. Yugi could sense all the good feelings, the closeness of him and his friends so he knew exactly who to go after. The boy also did well, though he was not blinded. Slowly the last of the shadows disappeared and the student started taking the blindfold off. "So how was it for you?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it was pretty tough." The guy faked worry.

"I see, I had us taped the whole time so we can see who hit the most correct." Yugi said smirking while tugging off the blindfold. The guy paled and tugged off the fold to try and stop Yugi, but Yugi had already started watching the video. "Oh now that's not good. You cheated. You know that losers get a penalty right?" Yugi asked sweetly like a child

"What kind of punishment?" the guy asked, scared of Yugi's fake smile.

"You will feel what all your victicms felt as you crushed their spirits!Penalty! MIND CRUSH!" Yugi called moving his finger up to the students head, his hand shaped like a gun.

In the shop only a few seconds went by when everyone heard screaming from the shadows. The darkness dissipated and Ryou was on the floor unconscious while the student was in fetal position with a blank look and drool falling out of his mouth. The other guys ran to him to snap him out of it.

"It's useless, he has to pick up the pieces of his own mind now" everyone turned to Yugi, now seeing the eye on his forehead. Malik looked up in pure shock while sitting next to Ryou who was still on the floor. Ryou then woke up and turned to see what Malik was staring at. When he saw Yugi's forehead he gasped as well.

The students picked up their friend and ran saying that they would never come to the freak zone again. "Yu-Yugi?" Malik asked. Yugi exhailed and the eye disappeared. Feeling dizzy and exhausted, Yugi fell to the ground gasping for breath. "YUGI!" Malik called. He and Ryou ran over to him. "Yugi! Are you alright? What was that?" Malik said while helping Yugi sit up while rubbing his back in a comforting mannor. Yugi caught his breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"When Yami and I melded together. He shared his powers with me. Behind his back I practiced them. When he left I kept some, now I can control shadows as well as shadow games. But it takes a lot of energy." Yugi said now calmer and gaining a little more color in his energy drained, pale cheeks.

Malik looked at him in horror. "Are you sure your ok? The shadows are really powerful, how can you keep them in check?" Malik asked.

Yugi smiled, "The shadows will only consume those who lose themselves, I know who I am and who my friends are, I will never allow the shadows to consume me." Yugi said. Both Malik and Ryou relaxed as they heard this from Yugi. Malik helped Yugi stand up and make his way to a chair in the back of the shop.

"So you're ok now?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm only this tired because I was training and practicing yesterday. I can normally do about four games and control all the shadows I want. I just had to go to my soulroom yesterday, and without Yami it takes as much energy as 30 shadow games.

But shadow control comes easy. I just need some rest and I'll be good as new again. Promise." Yugi said. Malik and Ryou smiled at him, when suddenly Ryou got an idea.

"If Yami left you magic, then do you think Bakura and Marik did too?" Ryou asked curiously. Malik thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, if I'm in a big problem, like when those robbers came and I was on my own, I'll get those random spells of power. The robbers said I was a monster, that I had been surrounded by darkness when they were being pulled away." Malik recalled

"I've had the same thing, when my stalker tried to rape me in our apartment while you guys were out shopping, I passed out and when I woke up the guy was out cold shivering, saying something about a shadow monster. Maybe the shadows were there, we just never realized at the time." Ryou said.

"Well I could show you a trick to see if you do or not. Close your eyes and think about your most beloved person, think that they are in trouble and only you can help them, picture the shadows in your mind, picture what you think would help them, make it real in your mind, command the shadows and they will answer and obey." Yugi said.

Ryou and Malik nodded and did as they were told to. Five minutes later shadows were forming in front of Ryou a Summoned Skull about nine feet tall while in front of Malik was a Winged Dragon of Ra seven feet tall with a ten foot wide wingspan. Ryou and Malik opened their eyes and gasped in shock at what they called forth. Yugi whistled with congrats. "Good job.

Ryou I never thought you had it in you to call that!" Yugi approved. Ryou blushed and Malik got up to touch the dragon. Ra came closer and nuzzled Malik's outstretched hand. "Well just so you know, since they are the first monsters you called forth, they are now yours.

They only listen to you now. To call them back to the shadows, just command them away in your head." Malik and Ryou nodded and did as instructed.

"Yugi I'm just wondering, but what's your summoned monster?" Malik asked.

Please review and contiune reading cause there's so much more ahead. Bye bye :3


	4. The Yamis

IMPORTANT INFO YA'LL

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me…trust me, if I did, none these pairings would be argued about ;9.

Beta editing done by: Darkhellia

Pls visit my beta's page! Cause she's awesome. Thank her for the awesomeness that is this story's grammar and editing.

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_"Yugi I'm just wondering, but what's your summoned monster?" Malik asked._

"Hm? Oh, my monster? I guess I could show you, but can it wait till tomorrow? I'm still really tired." Yugi asked politely to his fellow shadow masters.

"Sure Yugi, that's fine, well my apppointment should be here soon, then after him and two others I'm done, I'll bring you home, you don't look like you're up to driving." Malik said stepping back from Yugi to face Ra once again. "but how do we send these guys back?"

"Oh that's easy, use your mind to send them back and whenever you have need of them again just think of them and they will come, no matter when or where. Anyway, Ryou and I will get rid of the mess in here, you go get your stuff ready, ok Malik?" Yugi stated turning to a small locker like closet at the corner of the room. Opening it he pulled out some tile spray and rags (the floor in the front is black tile, and the floor in the back is cherry red wood flooring).

"Sure, I'll see you guys later." Malik said going to the back to sterilize all of his needles and tray.

Ryou and Yugi got started right away, they didn't want any of their customers to come in and see the mess in the store . The rest of the day went relatively smooth. After Malik took Yugi home, he headed home with Ryou. They all got ready for the next day, Yugi wishing Yami was with him, Malik wishing for Marik, and Ryou wishing for Bakura.

Running could be heard throughout the sand brick monument, distant shouts and screams, but after a short while these noises stopped suddenly, and just as suddenly started up again.

"Marik, Bakura when I get my hands on you diabolical, shit-for-brains assholes, you're going to regret this!" a loud baritone voice called through the halls, insane laughter following shortly after the threat. Marik and Bakura both ran down the long hallway. Many of the palace guards, already used to the two's many anatics, moved out of the way making sure not to get involved.

Not long after the insane teens swept through, another young man also ran past, the guards still keeping clear away. Atem, known as Yami to his friends, the king of Egypt and Pharaoh of the palace, now had stark white hair.

"I'm gonna kill you guys if it's the last Ra forsaken thing I do!" Yami yelled out as loud as he could, his deep voice made the palace walls vibrate with the sound.

"Not in this lifetime, Pharaoh, you couldn't catch us if your life depended on it!" laughted out Bakura as him and Marik rounded another corner.

"Well is a good thing it's not my life on the chopping block now is it!" responded Yami. 'Damn idiots, they choose the part of the palace that has the most turns, don't they realize that with my shorter legs I'm better at turns then they are. I'm so gonna get them.' thought Yami, laughing silently as he continued chasing the two pranksters gaining on them quickly.

" Hey what about me!" Marik whined loudly.

"Don't worry I'm not forgetting you Marik, both of you will get what's coming to you, this is almost over!" yelled Yami in response. Closing the distance on him and the two even more. Yami was now just a few feet behind them, he knew there was another turn up ahead, that if the two were to see him and speed up they would never make the turn in time.

"Holy shit, when the hell did you get behind us so fast!" exclaimed Bakura who had turned around to check on Yami's position. Yami was now even closer than last time. Marik also took a quick look behind, then the two of them sped up, they saw the corner ahead of them and turned, but at the speed they were moving, they ended up slamming into the wall. Yami slowed down just enough to come to a skidding halt in front of the two.

"You two should know by now, that not only am I faster but since I have shorter legs I can turn better on corners. You idiots didn't even realize the part of the palace you choose to run in has the most turns, did you. Now How Do You Get This Shit Out Of My Hair!

You'd better give me an answer and spit it out fast." Yami said in a voice filled with malice. Both Bakura and Marik knew that even though they were smart when they worked together, Yami was far stronger then both of them put together. Bakura quickly went into the sand colored bag he carried tightly to his leg and pulled out a vial or purple liquid.

"Here, put this right in and you're hair will return to normal." Bakura said as both he and Marik were getting up to flee from Yami. Yami noticed this and grabbed the back of the collar of their clothes.

"Oh no you two aren't going anywhere until you wash this shit out of my hair, and clean up the mess you made of my clothes. Then you two are going to take my place in the meeting I'm supposed to be at." said Yami with a sweet innocent smile on his face.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Marik cried.

"Oh but you see, that's where your wrong, I most certainly would." Yami sneered in their faces, "You guys are going to go to the council meeting for me, take notes, and participate for me, while I go finish the paperwork I was attending to, before you two dunderheads interrupted that time!" Yami yelled as he forcefully dragged the two teens to his chambers so they could wash his hair and clothes.

After about an hour of washing, Bakura and Marik finally got out all of the dye from Yami's hair and clothes. They were now on their way to the meeting carrying a few papyrus sheets and ink to write down the meetings topics.

Yami sat in his separate office-like library room looking out the window instead of doing his paperwork. He thought back to his young hikari. 'How I miss you Yugi, I came back here thinking that I would be with my friends and family, but then, they all died in a small rebellion a day after my return.

Bakura and Marik miss their hikaris as well though they'll never admit it outloud, you can tell by the looks in their eyes when Ra rises each morning, there is heartbreak located there. It is terrible, I will soon give this thrown to a new leader, I am not needed now that my old council is gone, and the new one is changing everything. I made a terrible mistake in leaving.

We all did. We have all changed and all want to just be with you and the others. But something here is different, like something is missing other than just you. I hope you are safe Yugi. For I will personally eliminate any who try and harm you one way or another.' Yami let his thoughts wonder a bit more before turning back to his work, he quickly finished it off and gave Bakura and Marik a break dismissing them from the meeting.

When Bakura and Marik came out of the meeting they glomped Yami with giant hugs, murmuring cries of "Thanks and you saved us from hell." After manging to get the two dunderheads off of him, he made his way to his chambers to ready himself for the night. That night as he slept he did not dream, he awoke late into the night restless, so he decided to go to the gardens to clear his mind and relax himself.

He walked through the gardens like he always did when he could not sleep. Normally this would calm him, but tonight he worried, he chanced a look up at the sky, he finally noticed what was wrong, one of the god stars was missing. The star that belonged to Anubus was gone.

Thanks for reading, more coming up. Review and favorite please. If you want to find out what happens next, continue to the next chappie. :3


	5. Stargazing! Enemies Straight, Up?

Pst! I'm over here! You! yes you! I'm an important message so you gotta read me!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by Rayne…trust me, if she did, she would be arrested by how…steamy it would get…

Beta editing done by: Darkhellia

Raynes Beta has done it again! She has edited with perfection! I must go and prepare myself for the next chapter's message, tata!

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_He walked through the gardens like he always did when he could not sleep. Normally this would calm him, but tonight he worried, he chanced a look up at the sky, he finally noticed what was wrong, one of the god stars was missing. The star that belonged to Anubus was gone._

Yami immediately rushed out of the garden and ran to Bakura's room since it was the closest. He banged on the door while shouting, "Bakura! Open the Ra damned door! I'll break this thing down if I must!"

After a few moments he heard grumbling and shuffling coming from the room towards the door. "What the fuck you want pharaoh?" Bakura whined, noticing that there was no light in the hallway, he knew it was WAY too early for him to be awake. Bakura was in nothing but a shenti, which is underwear. Yami sighed in relief and rushed the information out of his head.

"I was in the garden, and I looked up, there were the god stars, but one was missing, Anubis is gone, he shouldn't be gone, this is bad!" Yami spouted gibberish, it all was so rushed it came out more like, "I… garden…up…god stars…missing…Anubis…gone…BAD!" normally Bakura would have asked Yami to repeat what he said but suprisingly he understood what was said.

"We have to inform Marik and the council. You go wake the guards and maids to help get everyone ready, I'll go and fetch Marik and the council." said Bakura hurrying back into his room to change into some proper clothes. "Alright but hurry!" said Yami loudly as he dashed off to awaken the guards. He quickly made his way down to the barracks were the guards, who were off duty, slept.

There were two stand on guard and as they spotted the Pharaoh, they made movements to bow down but before they could Yami called out, "No it's alright no need for formailites right now, get everyone up quickly and get me my chamber maids, I need to get dressed and fast, it's an emergency."

Both of the guards nodded at Yami's instructions and darted into the barracks to awaken everyone inside. The maids that helped the Pharaoh every morning followed Yami up to his own chambers to wash and dress him. As soon as they were done he sent them off to help Marik and Bakura. He told them to hurry and that they wouldn't be held up due to this being an emergency.

An hour after Yami had gone to the gardens, he entered the main hall to see that the council was all there. Both Bakura and Marik stood to the side of the stone throne at the end of the hall. Yami entered the hall wearing his lightly tan robe bound at the waist with a golden sash, he had his purple cape on as well as all the golden orniments he wore during meetings and trails, his Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck on the steel chain Yugi had used that had joined him in the afterlife.

"I'm sorry to drag you all out here so early in the…I suppose it is morning now. But as I could not sleep I took a quick walk in our garden, while out there I noticed something that I feel needs to be dealt with now."

Yami looked across his council and saw faces of pure distraught, worry, even Marik was curious, so Bakura didn't tell him, "We all have been taught from childhood what the God Stars mean, well I'm here to tell you one is missing, and it's not just a simple time of year thing, nor a minor God. Anubis is missing." Yami finished his report and saw all the faces of his council and friends turn to pure horror.

"What!" everyone turned to the voice, Marik was no longer in his chair but now standing, "What do you mean he is missing? He can't just disappear like that! Can he?" Marik asked highly worried. All the Yami's were, and why? It was because the last time they knew of Anubis, he tried to take over the world using Yami's and Yugi's life power. It meant that if he was gone now, he most likely was back in the 21st century and that their Hikaris were all in danger.

"W-well if it's gone, that means it is in a different time right? So what do we have to worry about?" one council man asked. The Yamis glared at him, Bakura spoke out first

"Because you old dying nitwit, if he's not here then he's in the time we came from. If he's there then he can get power and come back and kill us all. He couldn't take our power, so now he's after our Hikari's power!" Bakura finished his tantrum and was slightly out of breath.

"Wow Bakura, that's the smartest thing I have EVER heard come from your mouth." Marik remarked.

"Good for me!" Bakura said slightly annoyed, "But what are we goning to do about it. We've been back here for a little over a year now, and we're only just noticing. How much damage could he have caused by now. This is serious, we have to do something!"

Yugi had just gotten home being dropped off by Marik. He was getting ready for bed in his bathroom now. He stepped into the shower and ran the water hot enough to almost burn his skin, it relieved tension in his body because of the magic he used that day.

He was plenty stressed with the new gang starting; now finding that he has to train Ryou and Malik, he didn't mind it but it was just stressful because it's a VERY slow process. Not to mention that he has had a strange feeling for a while now it wasn't normal for him to feel this anymore.

Sure every now and again he would get a strange feeling but normally it wouldn't last more than a few hours, this has been going on for months now.

Yugi, now no longer thinking about much of anything, stepped out of his shower and dressed himself in a towel. He walked over to the sliding door where his balacony was located. He grabbed the mountain dew he had on the table inside by the window while he sat down.

He looked to the sky to see some star constellations. He studied a little bit of star gazing when he learned that there were stars that represented the Egyptian gods. He knew where they were supposed to be but it's been so long since they were seen, they died out and aren't in the sky anymore. Though he can't see them, Yugi always found it fun to look.

He traced a few constellations with his fingers and one eye closed. 'Orion, Libra, oh look a god star, Aquarius, Gemini- whoa… wait…WHAT?' Yugi thought he saw a god star and traced his finger back. 'There it is, but what the hell is it doing there? They should be, wait, which one is that again?' Yugi continued to think to himself. Yugi, wanting to fulfill his curiosity, went back in his apartment to his laptop and looked up the god stars.

While the site loaded he went and took a picture of the star with his hi-defenition camera. He came back in and uploaded the picture. He went back to the site and clicked on the picture of the stars, it was just a rough outline of where they would be, but it helped Yugi all the same.

He copied both pictures and put them on a document. He followed the pattern of the stars and found a match. 'This one, right above Aquarius, and in-between Gemini. That one is…' Yugi went back to the site to look up the star. He found the right on and read, 'the star that would be in-between Gemini above Aquarius back in ancient Egypt is also known as Anubis, the god of the underworld…' Yugi stared at the screen in utter horror. "Oh fuck" was all Yugi had to say.

Hope you liked, please review and fav, and read the next chappie :3


	6. Bad Omen

Rayne: I don't own yugioh…but damn I wish!

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Beta: Darkhelia, Rayven

Note for everyone! My beta, Dark, is very busy right now, she has collabs she is working on, her own story, and a lot of drama in her life (a weeeee bit sexually frustrated, she has kinda been deprived) so I'm giving her a break and have a new beta doing my corrections. She is not nearly as perfect as Dark but she is good. She will be doing my editing for the next few chapters and until Dark has more time. Please enjoy! This is the first chapter after editing! If you are new to the story then I want to say that the story was ok before, but could have used improvement. I did a full rehaul of this story and started editing at this chapter. Though the beta-ing is happening to all the chapters. I hope you all enjoy!

Recap:

_He found the right one and read, 'The star that would be in-between Gemini above Aquarius back in ancient Egypt is also known as Anubis, the god of the underworld…' Yugi stared at the screen in utter horror. 'Oh fuck' was all Yugi had to say._

And 'oh fuck' was right. Yugi, in a blink of an eye shot up from his desk chair and ran to his bed where he threw his cell earlier. He went to his contacts and dialed in Malik's number. He put the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing of his phone… ring, ring ri- "hello?" Malik's voice sounded on the other end.

"Malik? Oh thank god! You remember those god stars right? The ones that aren't on the sky anymore? Please look outside and tell me I'm seeing things!" Yugi franticly said into the phone.

"Yes I remember them. Is everything alright Yugi?" Malik sounded concerned.

"Please just look" Yugi said more desperately this time.

"Okay, okay…"there was a pause and sounds of shuffling and a window opening. "Okay, there's Derejederu* and there is Fajamasad* and then… WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Malik?" Yugi asked slightly scared of the growling tone Malik's voice took.

"Yugi, we have a big problem." Malik said calming his voice.

"Then he really is back isn't he? For our safety, you guys should head over here; bring enough stuff for a few days and anything you need. I'll head over there now." Yugi finished and hung up the call. He got up and over to his dresser to pick out some clothing. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers and black, skin tight, jeans with a dark maroon colored t-shirt that had the eye of Horus in gold print on it. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door of his apartment.

Malik's P.O.V.

After Yugi hung up the phone I stared at the sky for a moment longer. I knew the story of Anubis. It was drilled into my brain at the same young age as was the rest of the "prideful" history of the Pharaoh and his enemies. I also heard of Anubis's attempt at revenge years ago, how he trapped Yugi inside the puzzle while Yami dueled Kaiba and Anubis. The god of the underworld was dangerous, and now without the help of our yamis, we were really vulnerable. I knew we would have to think of something. I continued to think to myself, not noticing Ryou walking up behind me.

As I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped in fright and turned around quickly. Ryou stood behind me looking innocent. "Are you alright Malik? What's got you all frazzled?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Yugi and I just found a new problem." I said regretfully.

"New problem?" he hesitated "I'm not gonna like this am I?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, no you're not. Do you remember what Yugi told us about Anubis? How he tried to get revenge?" I asked, he nodded, "Well, Yugi and I just realized that Anubis is back" I said.

He looked shocked and a bit scared, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, as long as we all stay together and take care of each other, we will be fine. Yugi is coming to pick us up now." I smiled reassuringly. He still looked a little scared but nodded anyway. "Good, let's back some clothing and go wait for Yugi then." He nodded again and went to grab his things.

I knew by the look on his face that he knew I was hiding my real emotions. I hated lying to him, but I can't do much else. We just had to stick together. And with that I went to pack a few things of my own.

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yugi ran out the door and ran to the stairs, living on the second floor had its perks. Yugi reached the garage and ran to his car which was a few aisles down. He got into his car, a Ford Focus Modification* and pulled out of the garage. He went down a few blocks to Malik and Ryou's apartment. After pulling up to the curb, he quickly texted Ryou and Malik that he was there. A few moments later both came out of the front doors carrying 2 bags each and a backpack.

They piled into the car and drove back, "Yugi? Can we make a stop at the parlor? I forgot my design book and I have new ideas I really want to put in there." Ryou asked, almost in a frightful way.

Yugi smiled slightly, "Just because I want you guys over, doesn't mean I'm angry or going to restrict what you can do and go. But since the apartment is closer let's stop there, drop off the stuff and go back, we can stop at a Diner since we are going to that side of town." Yugi suggested pulling into the garage again. Yugi waited in the car while Malik and Ryou went to the apartment and set their stuff down in the living area, they would bring it their rooms later. They piled back into the car again and headed back the parlor. Malik decided to go with Ryou inside to help look for the book, Ryou had stated that he can't remember where he put it.

Yugi waited in the car for 15 minutes when something was _really_ starting to give him chills. He turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys. He got out and went to the parlor. The lights were still on but there was no sign of Ryou of Malik. "Ryou! Malik! Where are you guys?" Yugi called a bit worried about not seeing them. Yugi heard some rattling from the back and walked back very cautiously. "Ryou? M-Malik?" Yugi whispered as he walked through the doorway to his station.

Still not seeing anything, he walked to Malik's station. He walked through the 2nd doorway, he heard a muffled cry and turned around to see both Ryou and Malik being held by the same punks from earlier that day. "Let. Them. Go. Didn't you all have enough from the last time we fought?" Yugi said snarling at the men holding his best friends.

"Well trust us Shorty, we didn't want to come back, but our boss wants to see you all. So you're coming with us, one way or another." The boy smirked, before Yugi could retort back there was a huge pain in the back of his head and his vision got blurry, before he passed out he turned and saw another boy with a metal pipe in his hands.

For the past 2 hours the council and the yamis have been discussing different options for taking care of Anubis. Though reluctant at first, the council finally gave up and decided on Yami's idea. They would hold a ceremony calling upon the gods powers to send them back to the present, because they would never be able to get back, they agreed that Yami's 2nd in command, Kuu, would run the kingdom until a suitable heir could take over.

Kuu was the only trusted member from the original council left. He was the only trusted advisor left and Yami didn't want to take chances with any of their newer council members. They all agreed that the ceremony would be held just before sundown, when all the gods gathered in the sky*. Everyone went to sleep afterword, they would need it for what was to happen in a few hours. Yami would have to make the announcement to his kingdom that he was leaving, then immediately head to the ceremony where the whole kingdom will watch him depart and "shower him with their respects" to their savior and Pharaoh. The yamis were happy to even be going back. They hated it in the past. All their friends were gone and the new council was fucking the whole kingdom up. The villagers were revolting and to say the least, the yamis didn't think the council would last long until the villagers shut them down.

Morning was approaching, but nobody was stirring. For that matter, no one was sure anyone would until at least noon. The past day was a bit too eventful for everyone to stay awake any longer.

* Derejederu, Fajamasad: they are Aquarius and Gemini in Arabic, I got them from Google translate. I listened to the translation until I go the sound. They aren't perfect.

*Ford Focus Modification: it just means that Yugi's ford focus has a lot of modifications on it, better paint job, and doesn't look like a focus (I hate focus's. my family calls them ford –fuck-us-all.)

*Ceremony: at sunset Ra (the sun is still in the sky and all the other gods (the stars) are coming up on the other side. So all the "gods" are in the sky.

Here is chapter 5! I hope it was good. Don't forget to review!


	7. Captured!

Heya! Rayne here with the hikaris. I was loaning them out to my friend Rayven cause she was using them in her story. No Rayven is not a user on sorry. So the hikaris will be doing my disclaimer and shit from here on cause I'm too lazy -_-

Yugi: …Well I feel special. Not. Rayne doesn't own Yugioh, or pretty much anything. Just the plot. I've seen her mind; yugioh would never have been on TV if she owned it.

Ryou: No kiddin there. The beta was Rayven! Btw Rayne, why am I so weak and shy? I don't seem like it in other fics.

Rayne: Cause I like it when you are a cutey instead of a tuff guy. Moving on!

Malik: Below are the couples used in this fic! MARIK I'M HORNY!

Rayne, Yugi, and Ryou: *eye twitch*

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_Morning was approaching, but nobody was stirring. For that matter, no one was sure anyone would until at least noon. The past day was a bit too eventful for everyone to stay awake any longer._

Yugi twitched in his sleep. He attempted to figure out what happened but felt a twitched when he felt a pain on his head and face. Yugi slowly opened his eyes trying to not hurt himself woke, only to wince at the pain in the back of his head again. He ignored the pain and eventually opened his eyes. He looked around him and saw it was pitch black, at first he wanted to panic, but he decided it wouldn't help. He calmed himself enough to think clearly and tried to remember what happened again.

He thought back to the night before, 'ok so I was star gazing, saw Anubis, called Malik, went to pick him and Ryou up, went to the shop, and then…then~ erm…OH! I remember! …those assholes.' Yugi thought scowling under his breath. 'Wait, what about Ryou and Malik?' Yugi thought to himself.

"Ryou! Malik! Can you here me?" Yugi yelled.

"Y-Yugi? Is that you?" a voice very soft called

"Yugi? Thank the gods you woke up! We were scared you had gotten hit too hard when we didn't hear you before." Another voice said but this voice was a bit stronger.

"Ryou? Malik? Oh good, you guys are all right. What happened?" Yugi asked wanting to know what happened after he was knocked out.

"We don't know, they knocked us out with chloroform after you, we woke up here and tried to find you. We heard you groan a few times and called to you a few times before deciding to take a break and let you wake on your own. But there has been a lot of commotion outside these walls for a while. Do you know what's happening?" Malik asked

"No I don't, but they said they were a gang, so this must be their base. They are new so they are probably still building. For now, let's just lay low and see what comes."

"Oh you'll see what comes all right hikaris. You'll see very soon." A voice said next to Yugi's ear said.

"Wha- who is there! Let us go now!" Malik yelled after hearing a voice by Yugi.

"Hmmmm, I don't like being ordered around you know." The voice said in a fake scolding way. "Lights!" the voice sounded.

The lights slowly came on and the hikaris had to blink a few times to get used to the new light. Yugi, recovering first, opened his eyes and turned to the voice he heard next to him, but didn't seeing anyone there.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryou Yelled. Yugi and Malik turned to him.

"Ryou? Ryou what's going on?" Yugi called hearing Ryou yell from across the room.

"There, there's something that's inside of my pants!" Ryou said rushed and quivering in his voice. He could feel something almost like a snake crawling up the inside of his legs, thankfully very slowly.

Yugi concentrated on looking at Ryou's pants and saw the thing wriggle up Ryou's calf. Ryou whimpered as he felt the thing get too far up for his comfort.

"Ryou, calm down alright. Just calm down. Take a few breathes." Malik tried to soothe Ryou, and though it was working a bit, Ryou was still shaking. Yugi took a moment to look at his surroundings. He saw that all three were on different walls having been chained to a wall with their arms above their heads. After a moment he called forth his shadows and moved them to his shackles.

He watched his shadows crawl up his arms, engulfing his wrists and the lock. He stared anxiously as they shadows moved and he felt them twisting. A second later he heard a click and the shadows moved away, revealing Yugi now unchained form his shackles.

"Ryou, I'm coming ok, calm down." Yugi said pulling his hands down and crawling over to Ryou, he sent a few shadows over to Malik's chains to unlock him. He heard a frightened gasp and turned to Malik to see him staring at the shadows in fright. "It's aright Malik, they are mine." Yugi's words clearly showed that he meant no harm. As those shadows worked on the chains, Yugi continued to Ryou.

Yugi saw the snake like thing move farther up Ryou's leg. Ryou whimpered again. "Yugi. Help me." Ryou said very softly.

"Ok, but I'll have to take your pants off to get it. Are you ok?" Yugi asked very slowly, trying to not upset the teen. He saw Ryou nod. Yugi had his shadows go to work on the chains while he unbuckled Ryou's belt and unzipped them.

He slowly wiggled them down as to not take Ryou's boxers with. The snake thing stayed still. Yugi pulled more and pushed Ryou's knees straight so he could pull the pants off fast so the snake thing couldn't escape. In one strong pull, Yugi pulled the pants right off after Ryou lifted his hips.

He threw the pants somewhere else and looked to Ryou's thighs; there was a slender black blob on his leg. Yugi reached down and grabbed it quickly pulling it off Ryou. He threw it somewhere to his left, away from all of them. Ryou let out a sigh of relief having the thing off him for now. Yugi watched the thing he threw from his place by Ryou, it moved, more like wriggled around, like an injured snake before it disappeared into a mist.

"Wha-what is it?" Ryou asked reaching for his pants

"I couldn't tell you Ryou." Yugi said

"U-ummmm, Y-Yugi, do you think you could pull your shadows back? They are a little too close." Malik asked, seeing shadows move closer to his chest and legs.

Not turning around Yugi stated. "Malik what are you talking about. I withdrew my shadows once they unlocked the chains." Yugi paused then widened his eyes turning around seeing a hoard of shadows climbing all around Malik's body. He saw the panic in his eyes and ran over Ryou following behind.

"Yu-Yugi, what is going on?" Malik asked, his confident voice now laced with slight fear.

"I don't know. I'll get them off hold on." Yugi called his shadows and they began pulling the shadows off Malik. Yugi was getting weaker and weaker. Having used shadows now 3 days in a row were taking its toll on him. Suddenly the shadows round Malik, jumped on Yugi and under his clothed.

"Thank you for the show hikari. But now that you're all tired out, we can start now." The same voice from before said. Yugi felt the shadows constrict around his wrists and neck.

"Yugi! Help!" Ryou yelled as more shadows did the same to him.

"Shit" Malik said as they enveloped him too.

Yugi began to panic and turned to the front of them, see and dark shadows begin to form. The blob slowly dissipated and left alone figure behind. Anubis.

"Good to see you again, little one" Anubis said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you call me that you filth! Let us go! Why are you even here?" Yugi asked in a venomous voice.

"Well you see Yugi, after you and your pharaoh banished me, I became very bored and looked over my old plan and saw my flaw. I tried to beat you with a game and not only that but I tried to beat the pharaoh. It was stupid of me really. So I made a new plan, gather more power in the shadow realm, wait for the pharaoh to go back, come back here, capture the hikaris, perform a ceremony, steel their power, and rule the world. Ingenious no?" Anubis explained as if it was a simple conversation.

"What ceremony?" Yugi asked slightly worried now.

"Well as you should know Yugi, you are all known for being the hikaris because of your ability to control your darkness and never lose sight therefore never being contaminated. This ceremony is going to get rid of your purity, turning your powers into darkness, I will then be able to take in those powers, and you will turn into nothing but useless puppets." Anubis said grinning like a madman.

Yugi's eyes widened and tried to call his shadows to escape but was too weak.

"It's no use. You are much too weak. I had to wait soooo long for you to get weak enough for me to capture you, I won't waste this moment." Anubis said snapping his fingers and the wall behind him opening, showing three gold tables with what looked like solar panels attached to them, and many wires leading up to a thrown also made of gold.

"Those panels up there will absorb your power once the ceremony is finished." Anubis explained. With another snap of his fingers, 6 boys came in, 2 picked up one of the hikaris each.

They all struggled but couldn't do much as the shadows still had their hold on them. Each was placed on the tables, arms chained above their heads again. And each leg chained to one corner.

"Now then, this is what is going to happen, I want you all to be afraid for your lives so I will explain what will happen to you from this point on. In order to take your powers, we need to defile you bodily and spiritually, in this age I do believe you call it rape. Since I don't have time to listen to your complaints, we will begin now." Anubis snapped his figures and the shadows began to heat up around the hikaris.

**(-Rape starts now-)**

**www(dot)ficwad(dot)com/story/192951 **

**(-Safe Zone-)**

(The Yamis-)

The council and yamis were all on top of a large stone thrown, they were getting a mixture of calls, from "take the council with you" to "we will miss you our great pharaoh!" and so on. After some well needed rest, the yamis and their council began preparations for the ceremony almost immediately.

Hundreds of scrolls were pulled out, trying to find the proper way of sending the yamis back. After a few hours of continuous reading and over 50 people of help, they were able to set up a safe and quick enough ceremony to please Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

Yami, in his haste to find his hikari to ensure his safety, ordered the preparations to be done with two hours of finishing the plans of the ceremony.

The yamis soon stood between 2 large staffs similar to the Dark Magician's. The councilmen began a portal summoning mantra "Ra, please hear our call. Allow these lost lovers to travel back. Back to where they belong. To where they are loved. To all the gods in the sky and those we worship, answer our will, and open the portal!" as they chanted, energies from all over began to collect and swirl into a circle in front of the yamis.

The energies soon took on ad solid oval shape, looking like a rainbow vortex. Yami turned to face the crowned and council. "From this day forth, I am no longer pharaoh, I am a feeble being just as everyone is.

When people remember me I want to be known not as my royal name, nor my old stature, neither Atem nor pharaoh, I will be known as Yami from now on. The name given to me by a very important person. The name that labels me as another normal person as everyone else. Live on, prosper, but never forget who I am, nor who you yourself are. Goodbye my kingdom!" Yami said as he waved and smiled large for the first time since he was pharaoh. The crowd erupted in cheers and applauses, feeling sad their soveiren was leaving, but happy he was going where he felt wanted.

The yamis turned and stepped through the portal, Yami being the last said to the council in hushed tone, "if I go back to the present and I find out you all fucked up, I will personally come back here somehow and ring your throats so hard your toes will break!" the council nodded slightly afraid. Yami waved once more before disappearing into the portal. The portal swirled and flashed a bright light before closing, taking the pharaoh and his companions along with it.

"Hahaha." One of the council men laughed a bit.

"What is so funny?" another asked.

The original one said this, "He said we aren't allowed to call his name now, but we can't put his future name in his tomb since it would mess the order up in the future, so we now have e a nameless pharaoh. Hahaha" the council men looked to the original before heading back the palace to find a new pharaoh.

(-Yamis-)

Yami, Bakura, and Marik walked through the portal; it was like a long tunnel, about 300 feet long with just one opening. They all continued walking until they heard voices. Bakura heard "'I hate this! I don't want this! BAKURA!'" Bakura knew that voice, "Ryou!" he called running forward.

Marik saw Bakura run ahead before he heard a voice as well "Marik, I need you damn it! These things should just go to hell!'", Marik panicked at the tone of voice; "Malik hold on!" he called running faster as well.

Yami watched in confusion as his friends ran forward just as he heard a voice very clearly, and very afraid call, "'why couldn't I be stronger? Yami, help.'". Yami almost collapsed as he heard the voice, he sprinted along with the other two, "YUGI!"

The yamis ran forward and stepped through the portal, panting before looking up to see a gruesome sight. Their loves, their lights, their others, theirs'. The hikaris were covered in a clear secretion and completely naked save for the very scraps barely hanging to their bodies. The sight made their blood boil. They turned to see who was behind this and saw Anubis staring at them in shock.

Alrighty! Chapter 6 now complete. I want to add down here in a note, that anyone who has a complaint about the rape can just piss off now. Normally I wouldn't be this forceful but I HAVE almost been raped before. It was the most frightening thing I have ever been through in my life. I have long since accepted it as another part of my life, but it doesn't mean it's not hard to talk about. I wrote the rape as best I could without going too far. Other than that, I just wanted to point out that my updates may be going either slower or faster as of now.

This past week my grandpa died, he was very close to me and I miss him very much. So I might be I a slump for a bit, that being said however…I am done with school tomorrow so I will have more time to do the story. I don't know how everything will turn out so you're gonna have to stay tuned I hope the editing was good. Rayven is kinda new at the beta-ing thing so cut her some slack. ! Thank you and please review!

The link in the middle of the story, after the (-Rape-) thing, is where the actual rape is. Due to 's new no MA content bullshit. I have to take all the lemons down. If you hate that too please tell that at **support **. Tell them how you feel, but please be professional about it. They won't take you seriously if you leave a 2 line message whining to them. Give them reasons and tell them exactly how you feel. They may reconsider this new bullshit.


	8. Anubis, You're Going Down!

Yugi: Rayne doesn't own Yugioh!

Ryou: The beta for this chapter was Rayven!

Malik: And I'm still horny! *gets hit in the head by Yugi* Ow Yugi what the hell?

Yugi: I told you to stop that! Below are the couples! Enjoy!

Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_The yamis ran forward and stepped through the portal, panting before looking up to see a gruesome sight. Their loves, their lights, their others, theirs'. The hikaris were covered in a clear secretion and completely naked save for the very scraps barely hanging to their bodies. The sight made their blood boil. They turned to see who was behind this and saw Anubis staring at them in shock._

The yamis all saw Anubis and growled almost animal like at the creature of the dead. Bakura was the first to speak. "What the fuck happened you goddamned-mother fucking parasite? What did you do to our hikaris?" he yelled taking a step forward. The shadows around Anubis immediately formed a defensive circle around Anubis from the threat.

Anubis, seeing that he wasn't at harm yet, sneered happily. "Well, well, well, it seems you boys are a bit lost." He said voice full of sarcasm.

"Yes back and ready to kill you! What have you done!" Marik shouted this time. He and Bakura just about ran up to Anubis when they heard a sound almost like a bug being stepped on. They turned to see Yami had stepped on a shadow being. They both fully turned around and saw the shadows forming around him. All the other shadows in the area were disintegrating. They could see the anger and pure rage in Yami's eyes. They both stood back.

"You dare do this to such beautiful creatures. To defile them in the most degrading of ways. I will kill you now you foul waste of space!" Yami said his words with venom in every letter. The other yamis stood in shock. Sure they have seen Yami pissed before, but this doesn't even come close to all those other times. Yami right now, was livid.

'Someone is gonna get their ass kicked' Bakura sang to himself. He looked back at Anubis and saw he was still grinning like a fool. 'What a dumbass, does he not even see how pissed the pharaoh is?' Bakura continued thinking.

Yami took another step forward, more shadows disintegrating. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you, oh mighty pharaoh." Anubis spoke with confidence.

"And please give me a reason why I shouldn't disintegrate your sorry dead ass right now?" Yami asked, but still halting as a precaution.

"Such foul language will get you nowhere but behind pharaoh. So I'll show you a quick demonstration of my new 'powers'" Anubis stated holding his hand out.

The chair beneath him began to slowly glow; all the wires started lighting up, the light slowly making its way up the wires to the unconscious hikaris. The light made its way to the slabs they were laying on and it also began to glow. All was silent as the yamis watched on, not knowing what to do, but also not willing to take a risk and attack and have their hikaris hurt. They stayed still for a few more moments. All but Anubis jerked back when sudden screams erupted from the young hikaris.

The golden light that surrounded the slabs and wires changed to the respective colors of amethyst, bronze, and lavender. The change in light went flowed up the wires to Anubis as the chair also changed to dark indigo color still glowing with a gold tint. The yamis stared in horror as their respective others twisted and arched in pain off the slab; their faces scrunched up in pain, their eyes flashed open, screaming came out hoarse and loud. It took all they had to not run up to them. They were all too shocked to move, even if they weren't, they didn't think there was anything they could do at the moment.

Anubis stayed seated, feeling the stolen power of the young lights begin to flow into him, slowly raising his own power. He smirked feeling his plan working, he looked back to the hikaris and snapped his fingers, the younger's' bodies stopped their arch and abruptly and fell back to the slab. Their eyes open yet vacant, not looking to anything. They were still, their breathe barely heard over the pounding of the yamis' hearts.

The yamis looked on in horror. They turned to Anubis, seeing the aura in his powers grow immensely. Anubis smirked and fanned his arm out to the side, forcing out a strong wave of shadow magic at the yamis. They were all hit by surprise, the force bad them blow back into the wall.

All took a gasp of shock and pain. They fell to the floor for a moment, trying to get their bearings back before standing. Slowly they regained some semblance of clear thinking and stood to face the undead man. They looked at Anubis as he stood and walked in between Malik and Yugi's slab. He walked over to Yugi and raised a hand over his head, he lowered it and stroked Yugi's hair to the side in an almost intiment motion. Yami stiffened at the action, feeling remorse for his hikari, yet anger for the one causing his "Little One" harm.

"You see 'yamis', the young lights, after you left, were left with shadow magic. Not as strong as your own, but enough to hold their own. Seeing as you were gone, I figured I could take the magic of these three and take this world. Though you all came back, which puts a kink in my plans, but you're all too late to stop me. My shadows, when commanded, create a substance that when forced into a human body, will also forcefully extract the shadow magic of said human. The easiest way of doing this, is by entering through an oral or anal passage as both lead directly into the body.

These slabs they are on have been specially designed to take those shadow powers and make them into energy that can be absorbed. I have absorbed that energy and now have the power of my own, plus these 3!" Anubis explained, smirking at the shocked faces of the pharaoh and his friends. Anubis looked back down to Yugi. Grinning he leaned down and licked the teens cheek looking into vacant eyes. Yami growled low in his throat. Anubis straightened and smirked again. "And now I will kill you and keep these 3 captive and use them as needed. And even worse, I'll kill you with their power! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Anubis barked out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

The shadows began moving around the yamis, just as they were about to strike voices sounded in the heads of everyone in the room, 'No you won't'! Anubis looked around trying to locate the voices that stopped him from his revenge.

"Who's there?" he irritatingly called out.

'How rude, Anubis, you steel our powers, torture us, and even listen to us scream, yet you don't even recognize our voices. We're heartbroken Anubis.' The voices sounded in rage and sarcasm.

The yamis were slowly realizing whose voices they were. They all called out together "Ryou!', "Malik!", and "Yugi!".

'?...Yami/Marik/Bakura? Is that you? Your back?' the voices sounded in excitement and curiosity if not a bit disbelieving.

Yami smiled wide, and answered for the others, "Yes we are back, we couldn't live without you anymore, are you alright? And how are you talking?" Yami asked concerned but good naturly curious.

'We are fine, and so glad your back… we are talking through the shadows, they are everywhere in this place and they enhanced our mental powers so we can easily talk to you. Now back to business. So Anubis how would you feel if your plan backfired?' the voice of just Yugi called this time.

"My plan is perfect how could it backfire? There is no way!"' Anubis yelled. He felt a rough pressure on his arm that was still stationed over Yugi's body. He looked down to see Yugi, expecting to still see him looking up with vacant eyes, yet saw fierce amethyst staring back. Yugi had gripped his arm and now seething at him with his eyes. He looked over and saw Malik now up and helping Ryou stand, both looking at him the same way.

"H-how? I drained your magic! You shouldn't be able to stand! You should be drained of all energy!" Anubis said, so enraged to notice that Yugi was slowly pulling his magic back. The other hikaris approached him. They slowly reached him, all grabbing onto him and slowly pulling out their power.

Yugi then spoke, not the shadows, and said, "It's very easy, we blocked off our magic from you. We may not have as much power as our yamis, but our will power as humans will always be stronger than you. The power you have is less than 25% of our magic. And the other thing we are strong in…is revenge. And us humans are very protective of the innocence you stole from us" Yugi stated, feeling tears start to well in his eyes. Yet still raging with anger.

Anubis was finally starting to feel the power drain and started to struggle. Sensing the slight panic in him, Yugi acted fast and reached up…kissing Anubis hard. He grimaced and almost pulled away but continued the awful taste invading his senses. The whole room went silent then, some in shock, others in concentration or just exhaustion. Yugi pulled back and let go. He gagged a bit and slowly sat on the ground. Malik reached up and pulled Anubis' head back and kissed him as well. After a moment he too pulled away, siting on the floor on the other side of Yugi. Ryou leaned up and shoved his tongue into the ancient being, wanting to get it done with quickly.

Anubis still being too shocked to say anything still didn't feel the power drain. As the 3 kissed him his power drained even faster. When Ryou pulled away and let go completely, he made a slight gagging sound. And covered his mouth, he lowered himself to the floor by the edge of the tables, leaning on the side of one.

"That was terrible." He stated. Yugi and Malik nodded in agreement, bring a hand up to their mouths as to try and not vomit.

Anubis finally over his shock noticed that his powers were almost gone. He fell to the stumbled a few feet away from the hikaris. "What did you do?" there was a silence "Answer me damnit it all!" he screamed.

"SHUT IT! CAN YOU NOT SEE WE ARE TYRING NOT TO HURL AT HOW DISGUSTING YOU TASTE?" Malik yelled, before immediately bringing his hand back to his mouth he stood quickly and went to the slab the farthest away from the others and began gagging behind it. The other 2 hikaris looked on and grimaced as they were close to doing the same.

Anubis stared at them, still getting weaker as he had no energy to try and hold in his last bit of power.

The yamis were still in shock at what happened, getting over his shock first at hearing his hikari yell, Marik ran over to Malik. After seeing this, the others did the same to their respective others. Malik looked up at seeing Marik run over to him and smiled widely and began to get teary eyed. Marik got over to the younger one and latched on to him like a found, lost puppy. Malik pressed closer, almost forgetting the taste in his mouth…almost.

Malik reached up and grabbed Marik's face and pulled it down but Malik stopped him, "I taste terrible, really. Worse than vomit I swear!" he said trying to discourage Marik. Though he didn't listen, to happy to see his hikari, he kissed him anyway. Marik tasted the inside of Malik's mouth and almost gagged himself, but refrained and kissed his love back. He channeled his own magic to his mouth to cleanse Malik of the taste. As they pulled away Malik finally let it all out and cried in Marik's arms. Hold himself up on Marik.

"I missed you, I missed you, and I missed you." He repeated over and over. Gripping Marik's upper arms. Marik, in turn, held Malik closer. He would have cried himself, but his hikari needed comfort now.

…

Yugi looked up at Yami as he stood in front of him. Yami grabbed Yugi into a crushing hug. Yugi smiled wide and cuddled into the embrace before reaching up to Yami's face, "You better not be a spirit, because I've had enough of kissing dead guys." Yami smiled sadly, he leaned down attacking Yugi's lips. He also channeled his magic before kissing him, seeing his light's reaction earlier, he had no desire to taste the undead being.

They eventually pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Yami held Yugi flush to his body and Yugi the same, he wanted all the comfort he could get. Bakura stood in front of Ryou looking quiet peeved. He reached down and took Ryou's chin in his hand and pulled up. Ryou squeaked and looked at Bakura a bit confused but more so extremely happy. "Why the hell did you kiss that piece of shit" Bakura asked still pissed.

Ryou tilted his head in confusion, "because it was the fastest way to take the magic back without a fight. Yugi thought of it and secretly told us through the shadows." He answered. Bakura nodded and channeled his magic to his fingertips and mouth. He moved his hand down to Ryou's face and kneeling down. He caressed the younger one's face wiping it off from the sticky fluid on it before moving his thumb to Ryou's lips.

He stuck his thumb into Ryou's mouth to opening it wide. He placed his other hand on his light's face, tilting it up and leaned down to kiss him. Ryou twitched at first, Bakura noticed and went slower. Ryou calmed and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. They pull apart and held each other, Ryou shook, Bakura held him tighter, wishing he could say something, but new he would know what to say so he stayed quiet.

Anubis seeing as they were distracted, began crawling away. Yugi and Malik both notices and got out of their lovers hold for a moment before Malik grabbed Anubis by the arms and held him up. "Well Anubis, it seems your plan DID backfire huh? Well I have a parting gift for you before I send you back…" Yugi formed a shadow ball around his clenched fist. He pulled it back and smirked and Anubis.

"Bye-bye" he said smiling before punching him in the face forcing every last bit of magic out of. His face crunched in, his nose exploding with blood as he fell unconscious with a pain filled moan. Yugi then took a sigh of relief and sunk to his knees in exhaustion. With his last bit of will power he snapped his fingers and magician of black chaos appeared before him, bowing. 'Yes master?' he asked, slightly worried at his master's appearance.

"Get rid of him for good. Not back to the stars of shadow realm. I want him gone for good." Yugi stated pointing to Anubis tiredly, "And if you don't mind conjure up some clothes for me. I don't want to walk around in ripped up rags." He said looking at the sorry state he was in.

'Right away, before hand though, may I cleanse your body first? The foul energy is quiet annoying.' Magi said sensing the evil aura around Yugi and not liking it a bit.

"By all means Magi." Yugi said using his pet name for magician of black chaos.

Magi then stood and pointed his scepter at Yugi and drew out all the negative energy, it was absorbed and became part of Magi, as he was finishing, a black mist came from his scepter, and covered Yugi. It wrapped around Yugi like a blanket. Yugi felt the feel of cloth around his body. As it pulled away, Yugi was left with skin tight leather pants with purple buckles, and a long sleeve shirt with 3 purple buckles on each sleeve.

He wore black boots and a necklace with a tear shaped pendant and a green stone in the middle. Magi then turned around to face the still knocked out Anubis. He stared at him for a moment. Then smacked him with the top of his scepter.

Anubis woke up. And stared at Magi, eyes wide. "H-how? The pharaoh's summon is Slifer." He asked startled. Assuming the monster in front of him belonged to Yami still thinking the hikaris weren't powerful enough.

'Though I have great respect for the pharaoh, I am not his summon, worm.' Magi stated giving an annoyed stare to the former god. 'My will is from my charge Heba'. Anubis stared up at him in shock and then looked at Yugi.

"You? But your magic isn't strong enough!" he cried out, not believing he was wrong a second time in one day.

"Were you not listening earlier? I told you stole less than 25% of our magic. I meant combined. You stile so little of our power, I'd be surprised if all together you got 20% all together. Even after you stole that much, we would have been stronger." Yugi explained, smirking but still almost passing out.

It was then Yami realized that his hikari changed, but he also noticed, that it wasn't too bad. Yugi had a new edge to him, but still held that small piece of innocence that everyone relied on.

Anubis stared at Yugi in awe. How could he have been so stupid! They weren't even properly trained in shadow magic yet they were still so powerful. "Wh-what will you do with me now?" he asked, unwanted fear seeping in his words.

"Magi will send you somewhere where you can't get back from." Yugi explained, "Speaking of which, where will you take him anyway?" Yugi directed his question to his summon.

'I will take him to the monsters realm, without his magic, and no shadow magic being in the monster realm, he has no chance of getting out or getting power back.' Magi said opening a portal.

"Ah, I see. What will he do there?" Yugi asked curiously.

'He will most likely be put through…re-education. It is where the monsters will wipe his mind and use him as they please. It has been don't too many others before so it is completely safe. But I must go now, dark magi is waiting for me. Is that all you need Heba?' Magi asked.

"Yes that is fine. Send Skull and Dragon up too. Malik and Ryou are probably too tired to summon them right now." Yugi said motioning with his finger for magi to lean down, "Tell dark magi if he wants to visit a special friend has returned."

Magi smirked, 'Understood, they will be here soon.' With that magi left through the portal. Yugi turned back to Yami and smiled.

"A lot has changed, but all that can be left till after we get home." Yugi said, his legs shaking both from fright of the past day and exhaustion even as he was kneeling on the ground. Yami nodded wrapping his arms around Yugi once more.

"One problem Yugi," Malik said, Yugi raised an eyebrow in question, "Me and Ryou have no clothes and are way too tired to summon anything right now".

"And another thing, why did he call you Heba, and what's with Magi, and Skull, and Dragon?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed, "I'll explain once so listen well. Due to the fact magician of black chaos is a mouthful to say I call him magi. He calls me Heba because it is the Egyptian equivalent of my name. Every summon and master give each other a free name to call. It is like completing a contract, by sharing new names you create a new bond. Skull and dragon are pet names I came up with for your summons. I knew you would be tired, so I asked magi to call them for you. They should be any moment now." As he finished, a portal appeared to Yugi's right.

Out stepped summoned skull in his full height, he walked over to Ryou and kneeled down to look at Bakura, tilting his head in confusion, as if he was thinking about something. Bakura in turn thwacked his head, "It's me dimwit." He said.

'So it is you Akefia. It has been a while. It is good to see you again.' He said too used to Bakura's violence to care about the hit. He looked to Ryou 'Master, it seems you have not been treated well, I can guess you would like the same treatment as Sir Heba?' skull asked.

Ryou nodded, "That would be fine, but please no master business, Ryu is fine, I was called that by my mother before she passed." Ryou smiled, recalling the fond memories of his family, before it fell apart.

'Are you sure it is fine mast-…Ryu?' Skull corrected himself as Ryou nodded. 'Then as I will call you this, you may call me Skull as everyone else seems to have taken to…' he said sideways glancing to Yugi. Yugi looked to a random part of the room trying to look inconspicuous. Ryou giggled tiredly, the day starting to weigh down on him. Skull began his work. He raised a large clawed hand over Ryou and began removing the negative energy of Anubis from Ryou.

After Ryou's cleansing, Skull dropped an almost solid form of shadow magic on Ryou. As it fell away, Ryou was dressed in a purple shirt with crisscrossing stripes of pale white, he had pale purple skinny jeans with a white belt and a single white, jagged, line going down the pants. His shoes were all stars with black tip, and white shoes, striped in black. He also had 2 clips in his hair in the shape of horns.

They both bid their goodbyes and skull went back through the portal.

…

Winged dragon of Ra came through next. He swiftly flew over to Malik and landed a few feet away. He was slightly larger than the first time he was summoned but still not at full height. 'I have been told you called for me master? The same treatment of Heba I presume by you appearance, no offence intended.' The dragon asked.

"None taken, I know I'm not in the best of clothing. But first now of this master crap, it's pure BS. Call me Ki*, It was my old nickname. "He stated "But yea, the same please."

'Understood, Ki. I will begin immediately.' The dragon looked to Marik on the side of Malik, 'It is also good to see you again to Mariku' Dragon said. He moved forward and placed a gold wing around Malik like a curtain. The feathers of Dragon's wings began to make ripple like movements, drawing out the dark energy. A bright light surrounded Malik as he felt the warmth of clothes cover him. Dragon pulled back soon after.

He was in a sleeveless, black, tank top. The shirt was woven with golden thread, on the back was golden wings printed on it, his pants were black with golden zebra stripes. His shoes were slightly heeled boots. He also had a gold chain hanging from his pants buckle.

Dragon finished his work and followed Skull through the portal. Everyone gathered around Yugi and Yami whom was still holding Yugi. "So how to get home is the problem now, huh? Though I could call Magi again, I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Yugi said a slight blush. Though not everyone understood what was going on, they did understand that even summoned monsters need their 'alone' time, plus Yugi was still very tired.

"I'll have Slifer take us home, the underside of his belly is white and black and will blend in with the sky, he can just make I slight wind and let us down somewhere close to where you live." Yami said. Everyone soon agreed and Yami called Slifer. They snuck through the corridors of the building they were in and found out they were farther than they thought, they were about 4 hours away from Domino. But Yami said that on Slifer, it will only take 30 min or so, he is strong enough to cut through wind streams and find a smooth route straight home.

They were all on their way home. After Yami summoned Slifer, the hikaris fell into their yamis arms. The weight of the day finally taking such a toll on them, they couldn't stay awake anymore. After the yamis made sure their hikaris were alright, they carried them aboard Slifer and sat the in their laps. The hikaris went to a nightmare infested dream state. And though they were scared of the past day, the same thing was going through their heads, "finally, we're finally ALL going home TOGETHER."

*the name Ki is said the same way Kai would, it has the I sound like "eye"

Chapter seven is finally done! Yay! :3

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! If you review this story I will dedicate the next chapter to you, sometimes even work extra hard to come up with double updates depending on how many reviewers!


	9. Home, Together, Forever

Ryou: Hey I get to start today!

Yugi: No you don't! Rayne doesn't own Yugioh!

Ryou: Hey! No fair! Grrr. The beta was Rayven.

Malik: *opens mouth to talk*

Yugi: No! You're on probation from talking! Especially after your stupid stunt the last two chapters!

Malik: Nwof grawre (Not Fair)

Ryou: *sweat drop* below are the couples

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_After the yamis made sure their hikaris were alright, they carried them aboard Slifer and sat the in their laps. The hikaris went to a nightmare infested dream state. And though they were scared of the past day, the same thing was going through their heads, "finally, we're finally ALL going home TOGETHER."_

(-3rd Person-)

Though flying over the city with Slifer was fast and easy, figuring out how to get to the hikaris' house wasn't as easy. Yami forgot to ask before all the hikaris fell asleep. He knew he had to wake one of them up, but after the day they had he had a hard time wanting to do it. After Slifer circled the city once to give them more time, Yami decided to wake Yugi. He was sitting atop Slifer's head before; he now got to into a crouch and slowly walked down to the others who were situated on Slifer's mid back.

He went to Yugi and noticed he was shaking, "All the more reason to wake him I suppose" Yami thought to himself. He got down to Yugi's level and gently shook his shoulder.

(-Yami-)

After I shook Yugi's shoulder he moaned a bit, thinking g I hurt him I whispered in his ear, "Yugi? Are you alright?" he seemed to hear me but instead of waking he stopped shaking and fell deeper into sleep. I sighed. I gave in and turned to Marik, who was holding his hikari in his arms and against his chest. "Marik can you wake Malik? We need to know where they live." I asked him. Marik looked at me, then at Yugi, and then raised an eyebrow probably wondering why I didn't just wake Yugi. I rolled my eyes, "Yugi won't wake up. I tried to wake him but he just fell into a deeper sleep. I would try again but I don't think it will do anything." I told him. He snickered and turned to Malik to, what I figured was to wake him up. I turned back to Yugi and noticed that he was a little too close to the edge.

I went to move him when the sound of a slap and a low grunt sounded behind me. I looked back to Marik and found his hikari now turned to his side away from Marik, who now had a large and RED hand mark on his face. I chuckled and struggled to stop myself from laughing as hard as Bakura was who was laughing as hard as he could without dropping the little hikari in his lap. Marik looked stunned for a moment, and then looked to me, "You want to wake him up? Next time, do it yourself. See how far you get." He said grumpily.

I calmed myself and turned to Bakura who was still slightly chuckling and asked him, "Could you try to wake Ryou? We obviously aren't getting very far with the other two." He nodded his head but saw that Ryou was already waking up. He looked up at Bakura, I barely heard him say "Bakura? I thought it was a dream." Bakura smiled down at Ryou. It was the same smile he showed only when it was about Ryou, what that boy did to Bakura to make him smile like a love sick girl, I would really love to know. "No dream babe. I'm right here, as I will stay." He said.

I smiled at them. I noticed Ryou falling back asleep and knew I had to ask where they lived fast before he passed out as hard as the others. "Ryou," He looked at me, "can you give us instructions on how to get to your place? The other two are a bit less helpful" I pointed to the other hikaris. He looked over at Yugi who was curled up on Slifer a few feet from me, then to Malik who was back in Marik's arms, who was still sporting a red mark. "Ryou giggled.

"We live…well since we're living with Yugi for the moment, Yugi lives…" he paused and looked out past Slifer's edge, "in that big white building over there. The with the giant billboard on it, the second to top floor, 8th door on the left. Mine and Marik's rooms are right in the door, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who's is whose. Yugi's room is down a hallway first door on the right." He yawned and curled back into Bakura.

I nodded to myself memorizing the information then mentally sending it to Slifer. I felt him nod slightly and change course as gently as possible, all too aware of the precious cargo. I turning back to Yugi and brought him closer to the middle of Slifer's back and not his edge. Slifer made his way to the building and let out a few puffs of steam to conceal him a bit as we landed. If anyone saw us they would think it was a new Kaiba Corp. invention anyway.

Once we were at the building, the other yamis and I climbed off with our respective others. I faced up at Slifer. Then back to Yugi. I decided then that the base Yugi and the others were at needed to be taken down. "Hey guys!" I called, Bakura and Marik turned from trying to pick the lock on the top floor's door. "I have to discuss things with Slifer, you guys go ahead." They looked at each other, then to me, and then nodded.

Marik came over by me, I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you want me to take him?" he motioned to Yugi, "You're probably already exhausted from having Slifer summoned for so long. And I don't think you want to drop him when you get too tired." He said. I nodded and handed Yugi to Marik. I watched Marik carry my little one away, feeling anxiety already creeping up on me. I decided I wanted to finish this quickly. I saw Bakura was waiting for me, I knew he was a really cautious guy so splitting up so close in time from beating an opponent was obviously making him a bit wary.

"I'll be right there Bakura, five minutes tops" I reassured him. He looked reluctant but his hikari visibly shaking from the night air told him to move out. He nodded, clicked the door in place so it wouldn't close and left with Marik. I walked back up to Slifer. "Alright Sly, I want you to go back to where I summoned you, burn it to the ground." I told him getting straight to the point.

Slifer looked at me, "Master Atemu would you like me to kill the humans or not?" he asked me

I looked back to him, "Unfortunately in this era human life is held with more…higher regard than back from where I was before." I heard Slifer snort.

"Higher regard? How ridiculous, alright, I will do as you say. I need more energy to fire selectively though Atemu. Are you up to it?" he asked me.

"I have a bit left in me." I told him. I held my hand to the sky where he was still hovering just above cloud cover where he went to after we got off him. I forced just barely all of my energy to Slifer, leaving enough to get me back to the others. Slifer seemingly noticed my low energy and went off, probably wanting to finish before he used to much of my energy by staying in physical form took. I headed to the door, after relocking and closing it, I heading back the others.

(-Bakura-)

After getting to Yugi's apartment and picking the lock, we stepped in and looked around the apartment, it was fairly large for what I would think would just be one person's apartment. Ryou said earlier that we would be able to find the rooms ourselves so I began to look around. I noticed a long hallway just to the right of the door with a few doors that way, I figured that was the way to Yugi's room and nodded to Marik in the direction of the hallway.

He saw it and walked in that direction after setting Malik down for a moment by a chair. I kept moving forward and after passing a small kitchen and living area I saw 2 doors…when Ryou said we would be able to tell what rooms were what, I didn't think it would be this obvious. The choices were a blue door to the right with a "quiet please" sign hanging from the door handle, or a red door to the left with "caution" tape across it…hmmm which one.

I snickered to myself before opening the blue door, being met with a sweet aroma of vanilla and a perfectly clean room I just knew I was in the right door. I put Ryou down on the bed but noticed what he was wearing was not suitable to sleep in. I then went to a dresser on the left side wall of the room, looking inside the 1st drawer and saw many pairs of gym shorts that I knew Ryou loved wearing around the house and to bed.

Picking a navy colored one and going one more drawer below I found loose fitting shirts. Picking a simple white one I went to the bed where I left Ryou. "Please forgive me." I whispered in his ear. I sat him up and then sat behind him. With a pit of difficulty I lifted the shirt off him and replaced it with the one I had picked out. I laid him down and shimmied his pants off.

Much to both mine and his relief his Skull gave him boxers as well. I slipped the shorts to the top of his thighs, wrapping my arm around his lower waist I lifted him, with some difficulty, and pulled the shorts up all the way. I picked him up, again wondering to myself how he still hadn't woken yet, but pushed it aside. I laid him under the covers, then after some heated discussion in my head, laid down beside him and pulled the covers over us both and slowly drifting to sleep.

(-Marik-)

I laid the shri- I mean Yugi down on his bed, and much to most likely Yami's distaste, took his shirt and pants off and put an overly sized button up shirt on him. I placed him under the covers and walked to where I left Malik. I stared at the 2 doors, though I know Ryou said that we would be able to tell whose door was whose, honestly didn't think it would be this easy to figure out. Opening the red door I noticed the room to be a dark maroon color with stainless steel desk and a closet.

I saw the bit larger than medium bed on the far wall and walked over to it. I shifted Malik in my arms to get his shirt off. Then laid him down and took off his pants. Knowing he liked to sleep in his boxers I left him as is. I pulled the covers back and shifted Malik in them, then lied next to him. I stared at his face as I slowly pet his hair, soothing myself more than him, into a deep sleep.

(-Yami-)

I made it to the apartment door, extremely exhausted, and I pushed myself in and closed the door behind me. Remembering Ryou's directions, I headed down the hall right by the entrance. Getting to a room with a lump in the bed I found who I was looking for. I pulled myself over to the bed and sat down on it. I looked over to Yugi and brushed some of his bangs out of the way to look at his face. He sighed against my hand, I smiled wide.

Opening the covers I noticed he was dressed for bed, knowing Yugi would not have woken I made myself a metal note to smack Marik later. Hauling myself into the bed I pulled Yugi to my chest and pulled the covers back over us. He curled into me. I smiled down at him. 'This is how things should be' I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

Chapter eight! I'm on a roll! So once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review!


	10. Nightmares!

Rayne: Urg. You readers better love me. I have two finals tomorrow but I'm skipping studying to edit all these chapters and get them in on time! Even I try and keep deadlines!

Yugi: Yea right. You weren't gonna study anyway. You're doing this for your own gain so you DON'T have to study.

Rayne: *eye twitch* Just remember who is in control of your character in this story shrimp.

Yugi: *shudders* ummm, Rayne doesn't own Yugioh. And the beta was Rayven. Ryou was ambushed by Bakura about an hour ago and Marik finally came and took Malik away. They will be back for the next chapter!

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_Opening the covers I noticed he was dressed for bed, knowing Yugi would not have woken I made myself a metal note to smack Marik later. Hauling myself into the bed I pulled Yugi to my chest and pulled the covers back over us. He curled into me. I smiled down at him. 'This is how things should be' I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep._

(-Yugi's Dream-)

_I ran and ran. But the darkness just kept coming. I heard the screams of my friends calling for help that deafened my ears. I tried to run to them, but they just kept getting further, and the darkness closer. I sped up and for a second I thought I was getting closer, but I felt myself tri. Just as the happy moment came, it went faster. I tried to stand up but something gripped my ankle and pulled me down. "You didn't think you could get away did you?" a wispy voice said in my ear. I shook in fear and tried to crawl away but was held back once again. _

_I was pulled into the air by my ankle and carried away. I soon saw a light and was led into it. It was a room of solid gold, at first I thought it was beautiful, until I saw my friends motionless bodies chained to the wall. They were covered in blood. Their eyes were blank as if there was nothing they could see. I screamed but nothing came out, I felt something hot grip my arms, I struggled to get away but paused, I thought I heard something, "-ugi!" I heard again, "Yugi!" something was calling my name. I felt the cold feeling of the darkness recede. There was a light that appeared in front of me. "Yugi wake up!" _

My eyes snapped open and I took in a sharp intake of breath. I looked at the face in front of me, tanned, bronze skin, golden hair framing said skin, plump lips breathing in lightly, and those deep red eyes, looking right at me. "Yugi?" he had asked. My mind was blank. Not a thing came to mind. I was like a fish, opening and closing my mouth but nothing coming out. A few more seconds and I was mostly over the shock. I raised my hands from his shoulders to the sides of his face.

He looked at me, straight into my eyes. And I looked at his. He smiled and his hand rose to meet mine. I could feel my eyes begin to water, "Yami, Yami, Yami". I repeated over and over.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"I missed you"

"I know it. I did too" he said back.

I almost let the tears but held them in. I've done enough crying. This was a time to be happy. Yami blinked and stared at me. I looked back at him a saw the adoration and love in his eyes. His arms tightened around me. I smiled and nuzzled closer to his chest. I heard him chuckle and say, "Yugi look at me." I did and saw him looking at me in concern. You were thrashing in your sleep. Are you okay?" he asked in full motherly mode now.

I nodded, "It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare…it was just a nightmare right?" I looked up into his eyes as I began shaking, recalling my dream. He hugged me close, just rubbing my back soothingly. I wrapped my arms around him and gripped the mantel he was wearing and cried. He whispered sweet things in my ears. I knew from his reaction everything that happened was real.

I cried more but after a while I got a hold of myself and pulled back, though I we were still holding each other. "I'm okay now. I… I just needed to get that out." I said.

He nodded lightly, "I'm glad you're okay, I, when I came through the vortex and saw you on that slab, when I saw what he did to you. I felt to angry, but I felt too angry at myself for not being there for you. I'm so sorry Yugi, for not being there." He said, I looked into his eyes and saw they only held pure love, and regret.

"Yami, I don't blame you. You went back because…because you had to right?" I asked, wanting to know.

He sighed, "I think all of us, yamis and hikaris alike, need some down time to talk." He placed his forehead on mine and gave my an Eskimo kiss. We heard a knock at the door and Yami grumbled under his breath and got up to answer the knocking. He opened the door and began a conversation. I watched him talk with someone and heard soft yelling and an echoing smack. Yami came back grumbling softly. I giggled and he looked at me, his smirk now playing on his lips. The look in his eyes showed a bit of mischief. He looked at me and grinned pervertedly. I looked away blushing.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my back with Yami hanging over me. He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in fake menace. I raised my head to look at him, "Yami? What are you doing?" I asked playfully. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a faintest idea what you're talking about." He leaned over me. "But I must say there is only one thing I missed more than you yourself…" he leaned to my ear, "It's…your laugh." Hearing this, my eyes widened and I tried to get away but he was too fast. His fingers went to my sides and began tickling them. I squirmed and tried to escape but I was giggling too hard.

"Hahah Y-Yami! St- Stop! Hahahhehe! Oh god! P-please stop!" I begged him, laughing so hard I could barely understand myself. He was laughed at me. After a few more moments of me begging for his mercy, he pulled away. I caught my breath as he watched me. About a minute later I was curled up in a ball still giggling a bit. I felt the bed move a bit and saw Yami move closer to me. "I love your laugh." He said, now sitting and on the other side of me brushing my hair behind my ear gently. I turned to face him and hugged his middle. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

We sat there for a moment before my stomach growled loudly. I blushed darkly and hid my face in his chest. He laughed at me. "Maybe we should get something to eat?" he asked me. I nodded and sat up still flushed. He chuckled again "You're too cute, I missed this." He looked down as he told me. I froze. I looked up and stared at him. I bit my lip gently and began to speak. "Y-Yami? When are you going to tell me why you left?"

Yami froze this time. He looked at the floor like it was a fabulous painting. He sighed, "I'll tell you when we go get something to eat. The others are already up and awake." He said. I paused, "What time is it exactly? Malik always sleeps longer than me."

Yami looked at me and loosened up a bit, "Little one, its 5 in the afternoon" my jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"When did we get back?" I exclaimed. He looked like he pondered for a moment.

"If I had to guess… about three in the morning." Yami told me, "You've been asleep for roughly 15 hours"

"…" I stared at him in thought, 'I haven't slept like that since he left…' I looked at him and saw he was still a bit frazzled. I smiled at him, "Let's go eat. We can discuss this with everyone…later." He relaxed, obviously thankful for being able to postpone this for a while. We both got off my bed. I went to my dresser to get clothing, pausing for a moment I realized I was in my normal night shirt, pausing I turned and noticed Yami was still in his Egyptian Pharaoh attire. 'Wait, if he was the one who dressed me, he would have done so too. So that means…'

"Yami?" he looked to me, "Who exactly changed me for bed yesterday?" I asked him blushing. He frowned,

"Marik changed you. I was…busy last night and got back later than you did so he kinda…ya'no… I hit him earlier for it though don't worry." He smirked a bit. I chuckled at his obvious jealous behavior.

"You didn't have to. He did me a favor. Leather and sleep don't mix well 'ya'no'" I quoted from him and giggled.

He frowned, "I don't like other people touching you. Favor or not. Not unless it's me" the last part he muttered but I still heard it and blushed. I turned back to the dresser and reached in a drawer and pulled out loose Tripps shorts, the chains already removed, and a tight black t-shirt. Looking back at Yami I decided to get clothes for him as well. I pulled out some sweatpants with adjustable drawstrings and another t-shirt but only a red one this time. I turned again and tossed the clothes at Yami. He caught them easily.

"Your robes look weird" I said when he gave me a questioning look. He nodded and began to strip as did I. I finished pulling the Tripps up just as he finished getting the robes off. Which is also when I noticed his lack of…undergarments. I blushed hard and quickly turned and went back into another drawer. I pulled out an unopened package of boxers. They were too big for me. I accidently bought the wrong side but kept them anyway in hopes I'd grow. That obviously didn't happen…

I tossed a pair at him. He looked at them weird then looked at me smirking in all his naked glory. "Aibou~" he called in a falsely innocent voice, "I'm confused. What are these for?" waving them in the air.

I sputtered for a moment while pulling on my sweatshirt. "Yami!" I looked at him. "I know for damn sure you know exactly what they're for!" I yelled highly embarrassed. I turned around again blushing. He laughed behind me. I pouted and waited for him to finish changing. After the ruffling of clothes I turned and seeing as he was done I made my way to the door. He chuckled at my pouting but said nothing.

(-3rd Person-)

Yami and Yugi made their way down the hall to the living room with attached dining room where they saw Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik sitting at the small table. They were talking about something when Ryou turned and saw Yugi first. "Yugi!" he called and ran over. He began checking Yugi over "You're not hurt? Exhausted? Ill? Nothing?" he asked.

Yugi chuckled "I'm fine mother." He laughed pushing Ryou away. Ryou pouted. By then everyone else made it over to Yami and Yugi. Just as Ryou was about to retort Yugi's stomach rumbled louder than before. Everyone laughed as Yugi blushed and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a green apple and a Starbucks refrigerated coffee. Everyone had calmed down and was now at the table waiting for Yugi to eat his snack. Yami had gotten some tea from Ryou and was watching his little one. It was a comfortable silence that no one wanted to break.

Unfortunately Yami decided it was time to speak. "I think it's about time to tell the hikaris what has been happening since the day we left." everyone froze for a second, looking at Yami before hesitantly nodding. The other yamis looked at him and nodded as well. They moved to his side of the table while the hikaris sat on the other side. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik linked hands and looked at their respective others. Yami looked at Yugi while Yugi nodded at him again, this time to begin. Yami sighed. "I will explain this only once so I would like to get through this as soon as possible. All comments will take part at the end," he looked around and everyone nodded.

Yami nodded then and began with a deep breath. "Right before the final duel, I spoke with Bakura and Marik. Them being so close to the Ceremonial site purified their auras and allowed us to speak civilly. We spoke on what should happen and what we should do after the duel. In the end we decided to go back. We didn't want to, but we didn't want the future to be changed by that so we thought it best to return. Once we returned, it was not what we had thought. Years had gone by there just as it had here, all our friends had in some way or another died. My empire was being run by new advisors until a pharaoh could be chosen to take over.

They had no idea what they were doing so I was quickly reinstated as the pharaoh. I put my empire back together, put order to the advisors that had far too much power, and kept Bakura and Marik out of trouble and jail… after a few years things had settled down. A few days ago I was in the royal garden watching the stars. Low and behold Anubis star was missing. I immediately called a meeting. We figured he would go after you hikaris since you did have power since we were inside of you. We took dramatic action.

We gave my cousin's, Seth's, child right to my thrown. We called a meeting for a ceremony to be held to get us yamis to the future. The ceremony commenced, I gave my final words, and we came to this era. The rest you already know." Yami stopped but perked up at one last thing "but I did have Slifer burn down the building you all were held in. He didn't kill anyone don't worry."

The hikaris took all this information in. Ryou spoke first, "So you're here to stay, Egypt is safe, and Anubis is gone for good?" he asked. The yamis and Yugi nodded. Ryou smiled, "Then I don't give a flying fuck about anything else" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Ryou for swearing, which he rarely did. They got over the shock at just smiled.

Yugi spoke next "Then we are finally in peace yea?" just then the doorbell rang. Yugi raised an eyebrow at Ryou and Malik. They shook their heads saying that they didn't expect anyone. Yugi got up and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it the door was thrown open and he was knocked over while a screeching voice called out. A voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Yami-kins! I saw you come back!"

Yugi could only watch in horror at the worst nightmare stood before him.

Two more! Just two more. Then I can take a break. Blah! I hate this. I'm never going without a beta again! I hate all this! Please have mercy and raise my spirit with reviews!


	11. A Little Daft In The Head

Malik: Ummm, Ryou and Bakura are going at it like bunnies at the moment and Yugi was kidnapped by Yami about 5 minutes ago. So it's just me at the moment. So Rayne doesn't own Yugioh. The Beta for this chapter was Rayven. Now I have lost sex to catch up on! MARIK!

Marik: Again? Damn why did I ever leave? *Smirks sexily*

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_"Yami-kins! I saw you come back!"_

_Yugi could only watch in horror at the worst nightmare stood before him._

(-Yami-)

I watched Aibou as he went to the door, once he was out of my site; I turned back to the others. "I've told our side of these past few years," I said seriously, gaining the attention of the others, "when Yugi gets back we will hear yours." I noticed the other yamis nod. Ryou and Malik looked to each other as if thinking and talking about it with their eyes, and nodded a moment later. Malik opened his mouth to say something but a the sound of something falling and a horrible screech made us all stop and turn to the hall Yugi went down.

"Yami-kins! I saw you come back!" a shrill voice called through the apartment.

'I recognize that voice! Oh Ra help me' I thought to myself as I apprehensively got up and walked around the corner. There I saw the one thing I wished I banished to the shadow realm a long time ago. Standing in the doorway stood Tea. 'If there was one person that I had ever come across in all my time in this era with Yugi, she would be the one person I regret meeting the most.' I thought in my mind.

"Um…hello, Tea." I said in as a calm voice as I could muster seeing that she had just knocked Aibou to the ground. She smiled bright and began to move towards me, swaying her hips in I guess she thought in a sexy way. Just as she was about to step into my personal space another voice called.

"You saw him? I'm the one that saw him! It was MY binoculars!" the voice said. From around the corner of the still open door walked yet another walking nightmare. Vivian Wong.

'Anubis is getting his revenge against me isn't he?' I thought.

"Ahem!" we all looked to Yugi who was still on the ground. I walked around Tea and reached my hand for Yugi's to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Sorry Aibou. I was a bit…distracted…" I told him in hopes he wasn't angry. He just smiled at me.

"It's alright Yami, new…" he paused and turned to Tea and Vivian, "guests can be quite distracting" he smirked. I chuckled a bit at the obvious use of sarcasm with "guests".

"Hello? Still here!" I turned to see Tea tapping her foot impatiently. "Yugi, if you would kindly let go of Yami we can get going." I held Yugi's hand tighter.

"And do tell Tea where exactly are we going?" I said in an annoyed fake excited tone. "How did you know I was back…and here for that matter?"

"Well we are going to America of course! I came to visit Vivian then go back. Viv and I were on the roof of a hotel stargazing. We were lucky and were directly below a break in all the clouds! We saw you flying on that big snake thing. We knew that you were close to the shrimp, god knows why, so we came here to get you. I won't let you stay here in this, "she looked to Yugi, and then turned to the others "…distasteful company."

I looked at her in pure shock. 'Does she really think I'm going to go with her? And she just said those things to Yugi, and called Slifer a **snake thing**! She has lost what was left of her mind!' I thought to myself…'I knew I should have been more careful when out flying last night!'

"Oh come now Yami-dear you didn't think I would have you stay here did you? I'm not so cruel as to leave you here. Now we can go to America and live the happy couple life we always should have." She said. She reached to my hand that was still clutching Yugi's and grabbed it, trying to pull me away.

I kept my hand gripped on his. Tea turned to Yugi, "Yugi, let him go! You stole him from me once I won't let it happen again! Now let go!" she yelled at him. I was now sick of this.

"Tea!" I said in a sturdy voice. She turned to me "You will not talk to Yugi that way. Now he is not holding my hand, I'm holding his. And he never stole me from you either!" I said in as calm a voice I could. She looked at me.

"You mean you actually like…" she paused, at first I thought she might have finally understood, but I was sadly disappointed, "Vivian? Why?" I just stared at her.

"Hah! I told you so! Now then Yami lets go. I'll get you a ticket to come with me to China!" she, just like Tea reached for my hand. But this time I've had enough. If they couldn't take a hint, I'd spell it out for them.

Just as Vivian almost caught my hand, I pulled away, taking Yugi with me. Everyone looked at me. Vivian and Tea looking on in curiosity. "If you two won't take a hint, ill show you who I love." I told them. They looked at me. I turned to Yugi and leaned down. He seemed to figure out what I was going to do, he looks hesitant but I smiled at him reassuringly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my chest. I wrapped my arm around his waist and lent down to his height.

I pecked his lips lightly, allowing him a moment to get used to my touch. He wrapped his arms around my neck telling me to keep going. I kissed him harder and we moved our lips together in sync. We opened our mouths and I let him invade my mouth. I wanted to give him some control so as to not awaken bad memories. Soon we ran out of air and pulled away from each other breathing deep. I held him in my arms as he calmed down. I turned to Vivian and Tea. They were both in pure shock. "Do you both get it now?" I asked them, with a large smirk on my face.

I could see Tea slowly getting more and more livid every moment. She obviously was having a bit of inner turmoil. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times before she spoke, "Yugi! How dare you! You've brainwashed my Yami!"

I brought my hand up to my face, face palming myself. 'Is she seriously that stupid?' I thought to myself, bringing my hand down, dragging my face in exasperation. "Tea. He didn't brainwash me. I love him as does he love me. Why is that so hard to understand?" I asked her, pleading with my eyes to get her to understand.

"She has fallen on her head practicing one too many times it seems" I turned to see Marik smirking down at his light. Malik was smirking at his words. "Seeing as how you can't even dance right."

I heard Yugi giggle a bit and chuckled myself a bit as well. Tea looked to him and smirked, "Yes, because you have room to talk mister I-lived-out-on-the-streets-and-sold-my-body-for-money."

Yugi stopped giggling. His face turned angry and he calmly walked up to Tea. He looked up at her, seething in anger before slapping her across the face. "You know damn well that he was only on the street because he had no way of getting back to Egypt and he felt insecure about asking us for help. How dare you say that!" he yelled at her.

I was shocked for a moment, I just heard that Malik was homeless and sold his body in prostitution yet still felt bad for what he did so many years ago. I looed at Malik to see his eyes boring into the floor and Marik looking like he was going to kill. I was about to say something I heard another slap. I turned again to see Tea had slapped Yugi back and he was on the ground once again. She looked down on him and lifted her foot as if she was going to kick him. As she was about to, a shadow came up from the ground and grabbed her ankle.

We all stood shocked. I looked to Yugi but he shook his head stating it wasn't him. I turned around and everyone looked at each other to see who did it. Eventually we looked to Ryou and saw his face was down casted. "Tea, you are obviously unwelcome here, I suggest you get out now before I throw you out." Ryou said in a very pissed off voice. He looked up and if I hadn't known it was Ryou, I would have mistaken his for Bakura. His eyes had narrowed and his lips were in a full scowl.

Tea looked at him in shock then looked down. She screeched a little and tried to get untangled for the shadow but it held fast. She looked to me "Yami help me! Get this thing off me! I know you're stronger than Yugi is! You can break this Brainwash! You love me, I know you do! Fight the spell!" She yelled like a maniac.

I looked at her in disgust. I opened my mouth but was interrupted again by insanely loud laughing. We all turned to see Bakura cracking up next to Ryou. "Y-you actually, you actually, hahahaha, think that, pft, Yami would actually go for you? Ahahahaha! I knew you were nuts but that right there tops that!" He said between gasps of breath and laughing.

I looked back to Tea to see the was utterly confused. I sighed. "Tea, I have never, nor will ever like you. I don't know how you got that in your head." I said in a drained voice. She was confused once again.

"Of course you like me. I'm pretty, have money, I'm a GIRL, "she looked to Yugi as she said this smirking, "and most of all I can make you feel better than anyone else. You deserve me just like I deserve you."

I was fed up with this. "Tea. You may look a bit pretty, but I don't care about your money. I REALLY don't care if you're a girl, in Egypt many royals had pleasure slaves and concubines of both genders, and I have no desire to see if you can make me feel good*. Plus I have Yugi and **HE** is all I need."

She looked at me in shock. "Yami you are delusional! Whatever spell that shrimpy whore has over you, I'll figure it out and save you!" after a moment of shaking her leg, she finally got free of Ryou's shadows and grabbed Vivian's hand. "Ill be back for you don't worry." And with that she left.

I was exhausted. I turned to Yugi and helped him up again. He muttered a thanks and turned to Ryou. "Thanks Ryou." He said.

He looked up at Yugi, "Y-Your welco-"he cut off as his eyes slid closed and he fainted. We looked on in shock as he began to fall. Luckily Bakura had quick movements and caught him.

"Ryou! Ryou! Open your eyes!" Bakura called lightly shaking Ryou. He had a worried look on his face. He continued calling his name for five minutes. Malik, Yugi, Marik, and I all started to discuss call an ambulance. We got closer but not enough to suffocate the two. After another 10 minutes Ryou's eyes shuddered a bit and weakly opened them. "Ryou? Are you awake now? Thank god. Are you ok?" Bakura said relieved.

"Yea, sorry to worry you. I'm still a tired and using those powers drained me." Ryou said smiling small. He tried to sit up but hissed and a hand moved to his lower back. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked a bit worried.

"I-im ok. Just…just a bit sore." He said eyes downcast. We all looked at him. We knew what he meant. Bakura looked depressed as he thought about what happened.

Finally I interrupted the silence. "We all have had a bad two days, let's just find a quiet place to sit and catch up. Relax a bit." I said in a soothing voice to everyone.

I felt another hand grab mine, looking down I saw it was Yugi. "I think we should do that. Let's go to the living room, we have enough chairs to share with one another." I smiled at him, letting him lead me to the living room with the others following. We all needed a break, and now that we were finally getting some quiet time, now would be a great time. With that I squeezed Yugi's hand and entered the living room. We all chose seats and got situated.

"So, I guess it's our turn to share the story huh?" Malik asked. The other yamis and I nodded.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik nodded. "I'll start then." Said Malik.

Yay! There is only one more to go. Then I can continue with regular updates! So happy! Review please!


	12. Past Mistakes?

Rayne: This is the final edits chapter! After this I will be regularly updating and no more hiatus. For those who didn't know about this story before it was on hiatus then skip over my message! For those who have known about it. This whole story has been rehualed! Chapter 5 and up were completely renovated. And all the chapters have been beta-ed! And now for a special on this chapter the YAMIS!

Yami: Why am I here?

Rayne: I want ya to be. X3

Yami: Okey. *looks at notecard given to him by Yugi* Rayne doesn't own Yugioh. *passes card to Bakura*

Bakura: the beta was Rayven. *grumbles under breath and passes card on.*

Marik: couples are below…can I go screw my hikari now?

Rayne: Hm? Oh! Yea sure go. *yamis run away*

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_"So, I guess it's our turn to share the story huh?" Malik asked. The other yamis and I nodded._

_Yugi, Ryou, and Malik nodded. "I'll start then." Said Malik_

(-Malik-)

Everyone looked at Malik in attention. He took a deep breath, "First things first, just like how Yami Spoke, I'll speak first then, I'm guessing Ryou, then Yugi. After all of us have spoken we take questions. Alright?" Malik said, looking around and seeing everyone nod in agreement.

He nodded to himself and began. "After you guys left, we all went back to Domino City. I was required to go as too, well…actually I wasn't. I wanted to go back, to set all the wrongs I did right. All the people I hurt, I wanted to help. I took what I thought would be enough money to go there for a while and come back, but by 2 months into my trip, my money ran out. I had no money and no place to live, I had nothing really. And I was still ashamed of what I had done, so I refused to go for help.

I was also still depressed from Marik leaving. I wondered around, getting money from pitying passer-byers. I hated it. But I had to choice. I…I eventually found a job that got me enough money to get me through…" Malik paused. He looked down and took a deep breath. "I took a job in prostitution." All the yamis gasped. Marik looked like he would be sick. "I hated it so much, having people I didn't even know touching me in places only a lover should. But I had no choice.

Soon, I had a regular costumer. He was rough and barely paid anything. One day he beat me half to death. I managed to run and hide myself. I blacked out on the street." Malik stopped he took a deep breath and paused. We knew he needed a moment, he was shaking already. "Sorry, this just brings up bad memories." He said, tearing up. Ryou coughed a bit and we looked to him.

"Malik you take a break, I know the rest from there so I'll start." He said as he looked to all of us, Malik visibly relaxed. After you all left, I went to England where my dad was waiting for me. He said I was banished from his home in England for my disobedience to him. When I came to Japan it was to study, follow orders, and come back later. Since I didn't I was labeled his disobedient son and was kicked back here.

He paid for my apartment and schooling so it didn't cause a scene. I continued living like normal. Finished school, kept in touch with Yugi and the others, but like Malik. I was depressed about Bakura leaving. But I moved forward as best I could." Ryou took a deep breath before continuing. "One day, on my way back from shopping, it started raining. I didn't bring an umbrella so I took shelter under a park building. After sitting for a moment. I heard a loud splash and decided to look for the cause.

Little did I know that I'd find a half dead Malik unconscious just five feet from me. I said screw the groceries, pretty much drug Malik to a clinic, called Yugi, and sat my butt down to wait. Yugi arrived about an hour later. A little after that the doctor came out and told us Malik would be fine. We got the story from Malik the next morning. We called Ishizu and told her we found her brother. From there it went really quick.

We asked a favor from Kaiba and got Malik enrolled in our school. He moved in with me. After graduation I got me degree in graphic design and fashion. Malik got an Apprenticeship in body piercing." Ryou stopped there. Sensing he was finished, the yamis then turned to Yugi for his story.

Yugi frowned and took a deep breath, "Guess it's my turn huh? Well, after about a week since you left, the shock from it all finally kicked in. I went into a depression and wouldn't let myself come out. Once the gates closed and you were gone, Tea attacked me, she said I was a terrible person, kicked you out of this era. She said I was selfish. For a time, I believed her; I thought that if I had been stronger I could have done something. If I had been smarter I could have found out a different way.

I wasn't the greatest friend either. I refused to acknowledge anyone as my friend; I ignored everyone and only came out of my room to eat or something. I lived that way for months, I was like a puppet. The only thing that snapped me out of it…was Jii-chan. He had a heart attack while working in the shop. No one was in the store when it happened. I was still in my room. I heard a noise and ignored it.

After 5 minutes of the noise and found on the floor barely banging his hand on the glass to cause noise. I called the ambulance and they came to get him. They got him stable, but he was too weak, they knew he shouldn't last long. In his last hour we spent the whole time talking about my future, his…funeral. Anything. In the end, he just closed his eyes, told me that he didn't think I was selfish, and that the only thing he regretted was not helping me get over you leaving.

After that, I finally realized that he was torturing himself, thinking he could have done something to help but didn't. I figured if Jii-chan felt that way, then who's to say no one else felt the same. I pulled myself together and went to his funeral with my head held high, wanting to show him that I did what he asked of me.

After the funeral, I went to the reading of his will. He said since he couldn't help me and be there for me to pay for college and my own life, he told me to sell the house. He gave me everything. So I did as I was told. I sold the shop, got my apartment, and kicked myself in the ass. I felt guilty for how I acted the months prior, so I shot my pride and went to Joey's. I apologized and asked if he could round everyone up so I could tell everyone.

He did, thankfully, and once everyone was there, I apologized. I apologized for being a jerk, for not considering others feelings and I promised that I would gain back the trust and relationships I lost. Everyone wholeheartedly accepted me again. I used Kaiba's private tutors to get myself caught back up in school since I stopped going and needed help. A little after that was the "Malik incident". After that I finished school with the two of them," Yugi pointed to Ryou and Malik. "And also got an apprenticeship. I worked as a tattoo artist trainee for a time before also getting my degree in body science and an art major.

Soon after was when we got our tattoos and started our business. We have been going strong in that store for about 4 months now. And that about sums it up. We can take questions now I guess." Yugi finished. The yamis looked to each other. They all somehow figured out one another were saying and nodded.

Marik started. "So exactly how long were you out on the streets before you took up that job" he asked looking to Malik. Malik gulped.

"I was on the streets for about 2 months, that job for 1 and a half. Why?" Malik asked nervously.

Marik just shrugged. "Just wondering how much cleansing I'm going to be doing to you." Malik blushed and chucked a pillow at Marik's head. He dodged it.

Bakura scoffed at the others. He turned to Ryou who flinched a bit under Bakura's gaze. "I have a question, but mine can wait. Yami probably has more important questions." Bakura said nodding his head over to Yugi and Yami.

Yami nodded back in thanks. "Yugi, has Gramps really passed?" Yugi's eyes showed sadness as he nodded. "I see. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here for you."

Yugi shook his head. "You had your own problems. We are all at fault for not thinking selfishly, for not thinking about ourselves for a change. But, you're here now. And I intend to make this time count"

Yami smiled. "All right Bakura you can ask now."

Bakura smirked. "About damn time."

The hikaris all tilted their heads in confusion. Bakura turned to them, "What tattoo? When we changed you last night we were too tired too really pay attention." The hikaris looked to each other and nodded.

They all got up and began to shed their shirts while turned around. Their back now facing the yamis. Said yamis looked in awe at the tattoos their respective others had. As they were about to question what it meant, the hikaris all said together, "When black fades away the light must go with, because dark and light can't exist without one another." The hikaris put their shirts back on. The yamis were still in awe.

Yugi smirked and clapped his hands loudly to bring them to attention. "Now that that is done, any last questions?" the yamis looked to each other with solemn looked. Yami then spoke up.

"W-why are you all so calm after…after being raped?" the hikaris then all frowned, sad expressions marred their faces.

Yugi spoke up, "The past couple of days have been very fast…and very shocking. I…we are still a bit in shock. None of this has really set in yet." The yamis wrapped their arms around their hikaris.

Said Lights hugged back. "We will help you forget." Bakura said in an unusually soft, tender voice. Everyone stayed in silence for a while before Marik broke it.

"Hey…I was wondering. Tea was your friend before we left. What happened?" everyone looked to him.

Marik answered him. "Like Yugi said before, after you guys left and the temple collapsed, Tea attacked Yugi. She said Yugi took Yami away from her and that she hated us all. She went to America and we haven't heard or seen her since, well until now."

"Oh." Was all Marik said?

Yami inputted as well, "As much as I don't want to, Yugi? What happened to that Rebecca girl?"

Yugi shuddered, "I managed to get her away from me for about 2 months. But she calls, visits, stalks. It's quite the hassle." Yugi sighed.

The silence was back. Ryou broke it by his laughter. Everyone looked at him weird and Bakura asked, "Ryou? Are you ok?"

Ryou nodded. "Yea. But, I'm just wondering what other differences you can see in us. It may have only been a year. But we did change." Bakura stood back from Ryou, as did the other Darks. They looked at their lovers for a while.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "If you're talking about that you all have grown and matured physically. Of course we noticed, we just didn't think it was time to bring it up. We didn't think it was the right time for it." Bakura and Marik nodded.

Ryou blushed, "Oh."

The yamis then ushered their hikaris off their places on various pieces of furniture. "It's late now, how about we all go to bed and catch up more in the morning?" Yami said. The hikaris nodded and followed their respective others to the bedrooms. Once there, each yami said to their hikari, "I will help you overcome this incident. And once that's done, I'll SHOW you just how much I know you've changed" they smirked.

The hikaris smiled at the kind gesture at first, but after the second part sunk in they realized they were in for a very busy next few days. They all thought in unison, 'Oh shit, if only Ryou/I hadn't said anything I wouldn't have to go through this! Damn you Ryou/me!'

Finally! Editing is complete! I'm quite sick of editing. I love this story to death, but I almost positive it will be the death of me. So as before, please review! It make me happy, work better, and depending on how nice the reviews are I may even double update. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me!


	13. The Hikari's Good Nights

Yugi: *smacks Rayne on the head*

Rayne: WTF! Yugi! What did I do now?

Yugi: how long do you think it has been since you've updated?

Rayne: … a while I guess

Yugi: try a few months, and now by the time you finally update is going all douche on us! For readers who don't know go to previous chapter or go to ff homepage.

Rayne: I had no inspiration, but I had a dream last night and it did wonders for my want to write. Now moving on, and without the hitting this time!

Yugi: fine…the beta was Rayven.

Ryou: anyway, Rayne doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Malik: naptime… couples below.

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

Recap:

_The hikaris smiled at the kind gesture at first, but after the second part sunk in they realized they were in for a very busy next few days. They all thought in unison, 'Oh shit, if only Ryou/I hadn't said anything I wouldn't have to go through this! Damn you Ryou/me!'_

(-Ryou-)

Bakura walked a few steps to the side of me, leading me out of the doorway to close the door. I was nervous to say the least. Did he honestly mean what he said? I walked to the middle of the room and stood still for a bit. I heard the door close before I felt lean arms come around my waist. I jumped at first, not used to intimate contact, but relaxed and leant back into strong pecks. Bakura tightened his grip and molded himself against my body.

He lowered his head a few inches until his forehead was resting on my shoulder. I turned my head and leant y head on his. We stayed like this for a few moments until he turned head as well and I was staring into pale purple, almost silver eyes. He stared at me for a moment until I couldn't hold the gaze any longer and I looked away blushing.

I felt his cheek tense a bit on my shoulder and new he was smirking. "You blush at the weirdest of moments" he said in my ear.

I blushed harder, "W-well you say the weirdest things in the most awkward of places" I responded back childishly.

He chuckled at the comment. "'Awkward of places', huh? You mean here?" he asked as he blew in my ear. I shivered a bit. He pulled away and before I could turn around or even ask what was happening I was flung over his shoulder. I blushed brighter I swore I could have seen my own face glowing.

"Ba-Bakura! Put me down you brute!" I cried highly embarrassed if not just by being picked up, but that he had a hand around my thighs and another on my but holding me steady. The next moment I was flung back over his shoulder and landed on my bed. I landed with a small squeak. "Bakura?" I asked good naturedly curious.

"I am not a brute. I just brought you over here, you seem tired." He said shrugging his shoulders with a pout, feigning innocence.

I stared at him in disbelief before bursting out laughing. "Y-You just, just pouted! Oh my Ra! Are you taking a page from Yugi's book? Pft! Ahaha, you don't know how funny you look when you pout!" I cried as I fell back on my bed laughing. I looked at him again and noticed he was giving me a soft, friendly glare before he too began to chuckle.

"It doesn't fit me does it?" he asked me, he crawled on the bed and ended up on his hands and knees over me. I felt a little nervous having someone hanging over me, but I trusted Bakura so I forced myself to calm. Bakura seemed to notice and smiled softly, "Don't worry, I won't do anything." He assured me. I relaxed under him after that. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I trust you" I told him seriously. He looked at me in surprise.

"Is that all?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. All? It took me a moment to realize what he was getting at. I blushed AGAIN before I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow this time, "No?" he asked.

"I, I trust you, and… and I," I paused, he looked at me as if he was about to burst with suspense so I decided to tease him just a bit. "And I respect you…" he deflated at that and looked away. I took my arms from around his neck and moved them to his narrowed cheeks, making him turn back to me, "And, I love you." I said, breathing it out. His eyes widened in shock before he grinned.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked me in a teasingly angry tone. I giggled and nodded, "Who's taking a page from whose book again?" he chuckled. Once we stopped laughing me looked at each other again. He leaned down and got close to my face, his lips barely above mine. "Can I…?" he began, but before he finished I pulled him down and kissed him.

He froze for barely a second before kissing me back. We moved our lips together for a moment until his tongue swept across my lips and I froze. Memories of the rape coming back, I almost pushed him away until his hand came to my cheek and rubbed his thumb across it lovingly. I looked into his eyes and saw his love, after a moment of pause I opened my mouth to let his in. his tongue invaded my mouth slowly, mapping it out. It was completely different from the rape, I didn't hate it.

My tongue eventually rubbed against his own and they tangled together. His tongue soon overpowered mine and went back to mapping out my mouth. A bit of drool escaped my mouth and ran down my chin as he continued. A moment later he pulled away and a small string connected us until it broke and trailed down my chin like before. I was panting harshly where as he had just slightly escalated breath. He smirked down at me. 'Ah, now that's the Bakura I remember, his smiles were starting to scare me.' I thought to myself.

Bakura noticed my lack of attention, "Ryou? What are ya thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that you're back to normal, your smirking is back. As much as I loved it, your smiling was starting to scare me" I said giggling. He snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Yep, definitely back to normal.' I thought.

"You better love it; you are the only one to see it on a regular basis." He said seriously. I nodded and blinked a few times trying to stay awake. "Let's get some sleep, we can take this slow." I nodded and looked down to what I was wearing, since I was still in the clothes Bakura gave me I didn't see a need to change and moved myself to lay my head on my pillow. He took off the shirt he borrowed from me along with his pants, luckily still having boxers, and got into bed. He pulled the covers over us and brought me to his chest.

I blushed bright and went rigid, but after his arms went around my waist and he laid his head on top of my own, I relaxed and drifted to sleep.

(-Malik, right after Ch. 11-)

After Marik lead me my bedroom and closed the door, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, twirling me in the air. I squeaked at the action and put my hands on his shoulders. After a few more spins he stopped and put me down. I clung to him for a moment trying to get rid of the dizziness. "What exactly were you flinging me about for?" I asked him down right flabbergasted. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is that not how lovers greet each other after being away from one another for a long time?" he asked. I stared at him getting more confused by the moment yet also a bit embarrassed at being called his lover.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"That we're lovers or the greeting?" he responded oblivious to my confusion.

"B-both!" I said blushing another shade of red.

"Though I do not know what the term "lovers" implies in this day, I feel that one two people love each other it should be called as such. Do you disagree?" he asked me in return, I, whom had just gotten the blush off my face, blushed once more and shook my head. He grinned and continued, "And the greeting then, well I do vaguely remember* seeing you watch a movie once and a man and woman saw each other on a beach and ran at each other and twirled like earlier. I figured the same would apply." He said plainly.

I looked at him in amazement, he remembered me watching a movie over 4 years and what it entailed enough to link it to now? How strange. "Well, um, that scene was just for a dramatic scene. It was to make the movie more romantic; it's rarely seen or even done in real life to my knowledge." I told him. I noticed his shoulders sag.

"So I should not have?" he asked using similar puppy eyes I had only seen Joey use.

"Well, it's not as if you shouldn't have, just that is isn't done often. But, I did enjoy the gesture. It just came as a surprise." I said in as nice a way as possible. He grinned again and pulled me toward him. I tripped a bit and ended up falling into his chest and knocking us over. "Oh, sorry!" I said getting back up after seeing I ended up straddling him. I felt his arm go around my waist as he sat up, keeping me from getting off.

"I'd prefer you stayed right here." He said in his severely unfair husky voice. I trembled a bit and nodded, relaxing and setting myself back down in his lap.

"U-um…" I didn't get to finish my thought as he lent forward and kissed me chastely. "Marik!" I exclaimed.

He tilted his head and used the eyes again, "I can't?" he asked.

Blushing darkly I looked down, "You can, just give me a warning." I said.

"OK," he said as he used his free hand to tilt my head back to face him, "in that case, then…warning." He whispered before he kissed me again, but kept his lips there for a moment. We stayed like that for a moment; I guessed he wanted me to continue since he made no notion of doing it himself. I pressed harder and moved my lips against his. He followed suit and moved against me. I ran my tongue against his lips; he readily opened them for me. I explored his mouth gently, a bit unsure as to what I was doing.

My breath became short and I pulled away. "W-was tha-t o-ok?" I asked a bit out of breath.

He stared at me for a moment and grinned, "More than okay, can I have a try" he asked innocently. I looked at him in astonishment. I had never been asked to be kissed before, let alone twice. I nodded dumbly. He moved forward and caught my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. I twitched and closed my eyes. He nibbled at my lip before he pulled back enough to get a breath before he plunged into my mouth. His tongue went straight for mine and moved against it. It twisted around mine, pushing and pulling it, coaxing me to move mine as well. I bit unsure I moved mine and let it twist around his.

He smirked into the kiss. He pushed his tongue forward, subduing my own, before he moved about my mouth. My arms, against my own knowledge, had wrapped around his neck and threaded into his spikey yet soft hair. I felt both hands go around my waist and tighten before he pulled away. I fell forward and landed on his shoulder. I gasped for breath and felt him bring in a large gasp of air as well. "Yours…was…better." I said between breaths of air.

He chuckled, "I'll teach you." he whispered in my ear. I raised myself off his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm glad your back, I know our time together before was less than pleasant, but I missed you so much." I said as tears came to my eyes, "I hated being without you." I said, remembering all the time I was forced into another man's arms. His hands came to my face and wiped away the fallen tears. He frowned deeply.

"Stop it. Stop remembering those times. I'm here now, I'll make up for the time I was away, and I'll make you forget all the hard times. I promise." He said as he hugged me to him.

I stopped crying and sat in shock. A part of e wanted to tell him how hard it was without him, make him feel guilty, but I agreed with him. He was here now, and he would make me forget. There was no need to hold on to those other feelings. I smiled and let out a sigh. "You better." I said. He nodded. We sat there until he spoke up.

"As much as I love holding you, I think it would be best to get off the ground and into bed right?" he said. I didn't really want to get up, but he had a point so I crawled off him and helped him stand. We both got up and made our way to my bed. I had gotten dressed earlier in the evening so I began stripping off my shirt when I felt strong hands cover mine as I lifted the hem. I looked to Marik who was standing behind me already in just the boxers he had borrowed from me. They were a bit tight but they would last until he had some of his own. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Let me help." He whispered lightly. I nodded and let him guide my shirt up my chest. I gasped lightly when his hand rubbed against my toned stomach and upward. "Relax." He told me as he continued to raise the shirt. When it got to right below my shoulders I let go of the shirt and raised my arms. He pulled the shirt off and let it fall. His hands came back down and trailed down my sides until he was met with the band of my jeans. He pulled me back against him and reached around me, he tugged the button out and slid the zipper down. I was wearing loose enough jeans to where when he gently nudged them down, they fell off the rest themselves.

My arms and hands came and held his as I leaned against him before he nudged me to the bed. I pulled the covers back and pulled his arm, silently wanting him to get in first. He seemed to get the message and crawled in. He laid down and let one arm lay out, inviting me. I crawled in and laid my head on his shoulder. I wrapped one arm around his waist and one around my own shoulder. His own went around my waist and his outstretched on went around my shoulder and held onto my hand.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Till morning, M" he whispered back, I smiled at the newfound pet name for me. I snuggled a bit closer and slowly drifted to sleep not helping but thinking about much better things were gonna be.

(-Yugi, right after Ch. 11-)

The moment I stepped through the door of my room I was swept up in strong arms, having been shoved into said person's chest. I wrapped my legs around the hips of ancient boyfriend and smiled wide. "It's good to see I'm not the only one extremely giddy about your return" I said teasingly. Yami chuckled.

"I wouldn't say "giddy" is exactly what I am, but its close." He responded, lowering his arms from my waist to my thighs, helping me stay up.

I smiled, "What? Is "giddy" to girly of a word for you my Pharaoh?"

He scoffed, "As if called me by my title is any less girly?* Now little one, I don't recall you ever being one to judge." He gently scolded me. I through my hands around his neck and laughed loudly.

"This is true… oh damn it! Yami! I'm not tired anymore, you ass!" I whined at him for waking me up.

"Oh is that so? Well allow me to apologize" he said as he leaned forward and pecked his lips against my cheek. "Is that better?" he cooed.

I lightly smacked him off the top of his head. "Don't be such a child. Oh! I just remembered, I wanted to ask you something." I said to him, I looked at his face and saw he raised an eyebrow in question. "Well- Yami! Warn me." I cried as he began moving and sat down on the bed, having me now in his lap.

"Will do, ġaali*." He chuckled.

I huffed in annoyance and embarrassment. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you, what should I call you? Is Yami still ok? Or should I refer to you as Atem?" I asked genuinely curious.

He looked to think about it for a while. "I think, Yami should be ok, but I want only you to use my real name. I threw away my old name in Egypt for you; I think it's only fair you should be the one to use it." He said sincerely.

I smiled brightly. "K! Then, how about…Ate' or Tem, for short. Is that ok? I asked.

Chuckling once again he responded, "Whatever you choose is fine with me, as long as you are the only one saying it."

I hugged his neck tighter in thanks. He responded by sending me a smile and wrapping his arms around my waist. He laid his head against my forehead and sighed. "Ate'?" I asked a bit concerned. He looked to me and saw my concern.

"Nothing ġaali, I'm just happy to be able to hold you like this. The four years back in Egypt were torture. I hated not being able to see you," he paused to look me in the eye, "to hold you," he held my waist tighter, "to feel you," he raised his hands and let them slide up my arms to my neck as I blushed, "to kiss you." he finally whispered as he brought his lips to mine. He only gently pressed them at first, letting me settle into it. Once I relaxed against him he pressed harder and opened his mouth, sucking my lip into his mouth. He suckled it for a moment, nibbled it, and licked over it as he let it go.

I opened my mouth to groan softly. He took said moment to dominate my mouth. His tongue shot out and rubbed the tip of my tongue, lining his own straight back, tracing a line down the roof of my mouth. He scoured around until I allowed my tongue to join in the fun. I raised my tongue and fought his back, trying to invade his mouth. I managed to push it back; though I had a feeling he let me do it in the end.

I trailed over his teeth, and searched his mouth. I traced everything I could before I ran out of breath and pulled away. I ended up pulled away too hard and almost falling off his lap. He caught me beforehand luckily. I looked to him in surprise. He gave me the same look. We stared at each other for a moment before realizing I was half falling off him whit him still leaning over me. I lowered my head. "Yugi?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I lifted my head showing him I was biting my lip trying to hold in my laugh. He "hmphed" at me like an annoyed horse and I lost it. I laughed at him until my sides were hurting. He must have gotten impatient waiting for me to stop so he took action. The next moment I had gasped in slight pain and pleasure as he bit down on my neck and nibbled it lightly. I stopped and looked to him in shock.

"You…you bit me…" I said looking at him scandalized before giggling. "You fiend, how dare you mark me." I said teasingly.

He pouted at me; "Well if I don't who will?" he asked whining. I laughed at him more.

"You're so weird. Mmmm, that laughing tired me out" I said leaning back into him and resting myself against his chest.

"Then maybe we should head to bed? He asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna…hey Ate'? Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked, a little scared at the answer.

"What did I say?" he asked not knowing what I was talking about.

I gulped, "Wh-when you told me that you would help me overcome the Anubis incident. Did you mean it?" I asked again.

"I did" he said immediately. "I will make you forget everything that undead bastard did to you." he growled. I smiled and sighed into his chest.

"I'm glad. I, I love you Atem. With all my heart." I told him, "I have always loved you ruuHi*."

He pulled me away to look me in the eye. "I hope to never forget those words. I love you too ġaali." We smiled at each other before the two of us leaned in and kissed each other lightly. When we pulled back he smirked and before I could say anything he pulled me with him and he fell to the side so we were wrapped in each other's arms lying in my bed.

I blushed, "What did I say about giving me a warning damn it." I murmured. He chuckled and pulled the blanket over us.

"Good night ġaali." He said quietly.

"Night Ate', my ruuHi." I returned as I fell into a blissful sleep.

End chapter 12! Omg! Thank god! I'm so sorry to all my readers that this has taken so long. But I had just finished all the editing and redoing of the old chapter just a bit ago. All of the chapters have now been edited and chapter 5 and up have had a few changes to make them better, at least in my opinion. Now for some little hints,

**And the greeting then, well I do vaguely remember***: in this story the yamis were able to see what was going on around their hikaris before when they were still evil.

**As if called me by my title is any less girly?***: here im referring to the fact that a lot of the time stupid whores, when they want someone's attention, they will use honorifics. Like being overly polite to gain favor.

**RuuHi***: this is Egyptian Arabic for 'my soul'

**Ġaali***: this is Egyptian Arabic for 'precious'

Sorry for the oocness of the characters. But I can just see Marik as a silent loving type but still a tyrant. He and Malik make a quiet lovey couple. Bakura is still a playful little git but he is only nice for Ryou. They make the odd couple. Yami is a cool sexy romantic yet playful type. He and Yugi are a lovey dovey couple but are the 'same-wave-length' kind of couple, but are a playful couple. Just a heads up, the heights, in my opinion, are Bakura 6ft even, Marik 5ft 9 in., Yami 5ft 8.5in., Malik 5ft 7in., Ryou 5ft 6in., and lastly Yugi at 5ft 5in. Ryou and Malik are the height surround me! I'm about 5ft 6.5 in. but I still growing at 16 yrs. tehe. Anyway. If you have any questions pls ask. Read and Review!


	14. Dolls, Models, and Mansions

Rayne: I'M BACK! ive missed evyone! so for those who read u know my cpu broke and there was no way to fix it. so this chapter is nothing like how i planned it but i still think it turned out well.

Yugi: so you finally wrote something?

Rayne: y are u so mean to me? u dont see kura beating on me and he is the most violent!

Yugi: cause i know u wont hit back!

Rayne:...yea? w-well i can make you get hurt or in an accident! so ha! now get to work!

Yugi: *mummbles under breath "bitch"* Rayne doesn't own Yugioh

Ryou: *sweat drops and yugi and rayne's atitude* the beta was Rayne! cause rayven is busy and cant do the beta-ing for a while

Malik: Couples below. now im gonna go lay down cause my ass hurts, cause i kept tripping over the terrible atmosphere around here! stop the fighting!

Pairings: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar

* * *

><p>With the yamis, AtemYami talking

* * *

><p>I've made a lot of stupid choices in my life. Being well over 5,000 years old I've had plenty of time to make said choices. But, as of 2 hours ago I made the worst one to date. It is now 10AM. And I am standing with at least ten bags in each hand, waiting for my hikari to come out of the next store…like I have for the past hour… only difference is I am now ready to collapse. The great pharaoh of Egypt is now a pack mule for his lover.<p>

I looked to my left and saw Marik and Bakura sitting on the bench next to the chair I was in looking about as deflated as I was. 2 hours ago our little lovers decided that instead of spending the day lounging around like we wanted, that is was time to get clothing. Of course we agreed, thinking it would be a good idea. We were wrong. I looked back up to the store and noticed the little lovers at the checkout, with more clothing. I turned to the others for a second time, "Hey, when they come out, if they suggest another store, grab them and pull them away. We carry them if need be." I said in a very blunt voice.

They looked to me and smirked, "is our king actually suggesting that we kidnap our little lovers. Why I never..." Bakura said.

I looked at him with a deadpan look, "Oh I'm sorry thief, would you like to stay here and carry another couple hundred bags? Cause I can give you a couple if you want them that badly." He looked at me with wide eyes and quickly shook his head. "That's what I thought, now shut it, here they come."

Just as I finished Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all walked out and began walking toward the rest of us.

"Hey guys, hope you didn't wait long!" Ryou stated seeming completely satisfied with his purchases. We smiled at him and the other hikaris.

"We didn't wait too long. Anywhere else?" I asked.

Yugi spoke up this time, "no, we hit all the major stores and have enough clothing for you guys to have clothing for about two weeks and some lounging clothes. Luckily enough we hit the underwear store first. Now then," he paused, "we are going to the bathrooms and getting you guys changed. You're all dressed in clothing barely large enough for you all."

Marik, Bakura, and I all nodded, just happy that we were done with the shopping. We all headed to the bathrooms which were luckily easy to find seeing as there were at least 15 signs pointing to them. Our hikaris got clothing picked out for us and we each got in a stall.

* * *

><p>Just with Yami<p>

* * *

><p>I headed into the stall and locked the door, I set the clothing Yugi handed me on the trash bin nailed to the stall wall. I began stripping the borrowed clothing. I had to borrow more clothing from Yugi this morning. Having just simple jeans and a t-shirt one was all I had seeing as it was all that fit. I tugged of the shirt and reached for the pile of clothing. I picked up one piece but ended up having something fall from inside it, "What the-" I began.<p>

"The Black long sleeve shirt goes underneath the purple one." I heard Yugi say from outside the stall. I somehow began to feel like a doll…

Ignoring my inner thoughts I slipped on the black shirt and pulled on the purple overcoat after. I noticed the black shirt only came to about my lower navel and the overcoat only buttoned to a little above the black shirt. I shrugged it off, figuring Yugi wanted me to wear it so I put it on obediently.

Next I unbuttoned the jeans and let them fall; I had no underwear since even the boxers Yugi had me wear were a little too big. I rubbed my hips a bit noticing they were red from the jeans I was wearing being too tight. I eventually reached back into the pile and found a pair of men's underwear, I couldn't remember what Yugi had called them but they weren't boxers. I vaguely wondered why Yugi bought different ones but when I reached back into the pile and pulled out pants I could easily see they were tight and wouldn't go well with boxers. I pulled on the pants noting they too were black.

The last thing in the pile was a pair of leather boots with small detailing on the rims and ankles. They flared at the rims so I left them outside the jeans. I grabbed the other clothing and slipped out the stall.

* * *

><p>With Bakura<p>

* * *

><p>'How fucking annoying…' I thought to myself as I was rushed into a stall with a pile of clothing. I sighed and stripped out of the white and blue shirt Ryou lent me this morning. I rummaged through the pile and saw a black shirt with what looked like webs in the lower right corner with multiple sized skulls running throughout the shirt. Going across the chest were the words "F*cking Boo!" with a small ghost at the end. I smirked at it, "Thanks Ryou!" I called to the outside of the stall. I could practically see his blush from in the stall as he called back a short "You're welcome."<p>

I pulled the shirt on and then let the loose 'capris', that I was forced to wear that morning, fall to the floor. I pulled the underwear out of the pile and threw them on while reaching for the pants. I wondered what kind of underwear they were since Ryou never told me. They were tight and squeezed my upper thighs but not too uncomfortable. They worked but I would need to get used to them.

I pulled on the jeans and liked them immediately. They reached longer than the floor and though they weren't super loose they didn't hug my legs like the capris had. They were a pale gray with criss-cross lines on them by the pockets, knees, and heels. I also saw a belt, I knew my jeans didn't need them but as I was about to ask Ryou I remembered seeing a fashion poster on the way to the mall and the guy had a belt going across his hips over his clothes.

'It's official…Ryou has made me his next model…' I told myself. I put the belt across my hips and made sure it wouldn't fall. Lastly was a pale creamy white coat. It was obviously meant to be open as a fashion, but the sleeves were loose and the shoulders fit perfectly. Ryou must have remembered in my thief days I wore that large robe thing*. I smiled at his thoughtfulness for a moment before I caught myself and put my face back in order. I quickly picked up the old clothes and walked out the stall.

* * *

><p>With Marik<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the stall and looked through the pile of clothing. Most of it I wasn't really sure about. There was a shirt with the sleeves barely attached at the underarms and was almost see through thin. Another was a shirt with no sleeves at all and a buckle at the shoulder. I stared at them but heard the other moving and clothing dropping to the floor so I began to strip out of the clothing I was given by Malik.<p>

I pulled the thing almost sleeveless shirt on first. Seeing as it was the thinnest I figured it would be under everthing else. Next I pulled buckled shirt over it. I grabbed the pants and almost put them on but saw there was very short pants on the floor. I never remember seeing them before but figured they belonged under the pants seeing as they were so small.

They hugged my hips and upper thighs. It felt weird but I let it go in favor of getting dressed quicker. After I got the pants on I noticed they were quite tight and hugged my legs all the way to my ankle where they loosened. I ignored that as well and pulled on some red slip on shoes. I gathered the clothing but noticed a bag left where the pile was.

I picked it up and threw it over my head so it lay across my chest. I shoved my old clothes in it and walked out the stall.

* * *

><p>3rd person<p>

* * *

><p>Yami, Bakura, and Marik walked out of their stalls and the first thing they noticed were the dropped jaws of not only their respective other but all other guys in the restroom as well. Yami walked up to Yugi and tapped his jaw, "Better close your mouth before you catch flies Hikari." He told Yugi in humor.<p>

Yugi snapped his jaw shut. "OH come on! Ryou, Malik! We are changing too. I feel left out!" he said as he blushed and grabbed a bag along with Ryou and Malik. They all headed to the family size stall to get changed. In the mean time the yamis shrugged and putzed with their new clothing while waiting. A few minutes later the hikaris came out.

This time Yami, Bakura, and Marik's jaws all dropped. Ryou had beige colored capris on with a long tunic like shirt. It was a light blue with a low droop in the neck showing off his collar bone. He had white hand warmers and sleek black shoes.

Yugi wore black capris that were made of jean material and had a zipper at the bottom of them that hugged he calf. He had a large sweater that had a wide collar the dipped off his shoulder showing black straps from a tank top underneath. He had new white tennis shoes.

Malik had tight black skinny jeans with zippers running throughout them. He had a long sleeveless shirt on that was a pale purple color. He had twin beige belts going across his hips and wrist cuffs the same color as his shirt on his wrists.

Everyone stared at the 6 men in the bathroom in awe. Once the yamis composed themselves they picked up the bags and nudged the hikaris out the door. Once outside the restroom everyone burst out laughing. It took five minutes to calm down and another few minutes to move after the giggles. After they began to move to the doors Ryou spoke up, "Hey guys! Why don't we put all the bags in the car and head back to the food court. I'm starving!"

Everyone agreed and after dropping the bags off in the car they were on their way back to the food court. Once they had their food ordered they found a table near a large window to the left corner of the court. A few minutes into eating Yugi thought he heard his name being called and looked around.

After seeing no one he turned back to the others, "Hey, I keep hearing someone call my name… can anyone else?" he asked.

"You too? I thought it was just me" Yami responded and everyone nodded.

Again Yugi heard his name being called but louder. Everyone was looking around until the spotted a tall brunette standing next to a jumping blonde waving over to Yugi's group. They finally realized Joey was calling over to Yugi. Since they were sitting in a curve Joey could only see Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. But when Yami leaned forward to see better he noticed Joey freeze and his eyes turn wide.

Yami chuckled and waved lightly to Joey. Joey in turn tugged on the brunette's sleeve who happened to be Seto. Seto then turned to face where Jeoy was pointing with a curious yet slightly mocking look. Seto as well only saw Yugi at first but then looked closer and he froze as well. Another tug from Joey and he snapped out of it. They both nodded at each other and left the line to walk over to where the group was.

Yugi got up from his seat and went to give Joey a hug. Joey looked slightly surprised but then her goofy grin returned and hugged Yugi back. They walked to the table. Seto sat down next to Joey and stiffened as they looked at Yami, Bakura, and Marik sitting across from them.

After a moment Bakura got aggravated, "GAH! This silence is driving me insane! Good to see you to Mr. I-eat-way-too-much-for-my-own-good and MR. stick-up-my-ass! Nice to know these years have made you all mutes." He said in an agitated voice.

"Kura! Give them a break, the last time they saw us you were evil, Marik was a lunatic, and Yami was inside Yugi's body! This is a lot for them!" Ryou chastised Bakura. Bakura grumble under his voice but stayed quiet.

"So…they are really here? To stay?" Joey asked

Yugi nodded. He filled Seto and Joey in on the past few days. They skipped over the being raped part and just said they were kidnapped and knocked out. Once he finished his voice was a bit hoarse and small tears were almost make their way down his cheeks but he held them in. Yami was now hugging his hikari tightly as were the other yamis with their lovers.

Joey had a shocked look on his face where as Seto had a disapproving frown, a sign that he really did care and felt sorry but wasn't showing it. They all took a moment to let everything sink in.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, "Now, I think we should head back to my mansion, figure out how we are going to integrate 3 new men in Japan that magically appeared here overnight." Seto said standing from his chair. Everyone stared but after a moment smiled and nodded their heads, they all knew this was Seto's way of saying he accepts them and is will to help.

They headed to the parking lot and headed to their cars and or limos and headed for Kaibi Mansion.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed! the mall is based off my mall, the one i live by. just an fyi. and another thing Marik is kinda clueless at clothes cause esentually he is a person created from an original being malik so he never really "lived" so he doesnt know bout it all. he just takes it all instride. he is a cool guy...until kura ropes him into something...anyway! enjoy! ill update the akuroku story for those who care soon hopefully and i have another puzzleshipping fic planned. less other couple interaction. still there just less cause i like the couples! bye for now!<p> 


	15. Mansion Fun-Time and Joey

Rayne: im back ya'll! srry its been so long. been super lazy lately.

Yugi: bout time

Rayne: shut up, i tried.

Yugi, suuuuuuuure. anyway, Rayne doesnt own yugioh, pairings are Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura & Ryou Bakura, Yami Marik & Malik Ishitar, also, Rayne's Beta was busy so she did it herself...and she sucks so there will be alot of errors in this one. she will edit it more thoruoughly later. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silence…dead, annoying silence. At least that's what the inhabitants of Kaiba's living room were all thinking. After leaving the mall, the group drove to Kaiba's mansion and took a seat in his large living room. So far, in five minutes of staring around at the room, no one has spoken a word.<p>

Bakura looked antsy and was tapping his foot on the ground. Ryou lightly touched Bakura's knee in comfort. The albino thief stopped his tapping but still looked to be in a bad mood. Marik and Malik sat next to each other on a love seat in the corner. They looked relatively calm but anyone could the tension in their posture. Yami and Yugi were sitting on a chair with Yugi in his yami's lap. Neither looked to be in a happy mind set. Lastly Kaiba and Joey were sitting on a couch a bit off set from everyone else.

Another minute went by before a mental snap came from Bakura, "Okay that's enough! We came from the past, we are here to stay, we need a cover on how 3 grown men suddenly appeared on the face of japan, let's move on please! Damn, so irritation…" he said as he turned his head to look out the window, mildly embarrassed for cracking under pressure for a second time.

Everyone looked towards the albino and noticed a slight change in color in his cheeks, Ryou was lightly giggling next to him which made everyone smirk a bit at the thought of the self-righteous thief being embarrassed. Yami cleared his throat, "Bakura is right. We can't put this off for too long. It's great that we disposed of Anubis, but shadow magic doesn't work so well for governmental profiles that don't exist." He stated in a more serious tone.

Kaiba nodded and opened the laptop in front of him and began typing something, "As much as I would love to say I can just whip something up really quick, this is a pretty delicate process, and I'm gonna need more help than just me. You three," he paused his typing to look at all the yamis around the room, "will need to lay low for a while until I can get the arrangements done. For now just stay at the apartment building and try not to go out much."

"That's great advice captain obvious, but what the hell are we going to do in the apartment? The little ones have jobs, we can't just sit in the apartment all day, I for one, will go insane." Bakura stated in a 'that's final' tone.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with i-" Kaiba began but paused as Yugi raised his hand for silence.

"The yamis can come with us to work. My shop isn't on the main road and we don't get many customers. They can watch the front with Ryou and be our security for the time being. As long as they are in the back if large groups come in." Yugi said.

Kaiba sighed, "Whatever, as long as they aren't asked too many questions. If they talk and it's a different story then what their papers say, people are gonna get suspicious. Just watch out for each other. The papers should be done by next week." Kaiba closed his laptop.

"Thank you Kaiba." Yami stated as he tapped Yugi's hip, motion telling him to get up. Yugi slid off his lover ad stood next to his chair. Yami repositioned himself and straightened his frame, crossed his legs, and narrowed his eyes, "I feel now would be a good time to say that I don't think Anubis is gone for good." He raised his hand to Malik who looked like we wanted to say something, "Yes he is now more or less powerless and in the shadow realm with the duel monsters, however, the shadows he controls are very much free to do whatever. He can move his consciousness to the shadows and exist just as he did before with a physical body.

Right now, we need to think of a way to get rid of these shadows and prevent him from moving around. He is too weak to do anything for now, but in time he will gain enough to move about and come right back at us." He finished and looked around to see Kaiba tense in his chair, the arm he threw around Joey's shoulder, now gripped the blonde's shoulder. Bakura was now holding a slightly shaking Ryou. Malik and Marik showed little change besides Marik's arm was now on Malik's knee, squeezing it in comfort. Yugi's face straightened in both rage and fear. Yami's arm came to rest on Yugi's lower back.

Yami and Yugi had an understanding that Yami needed to show his supiriority and his "alpha" status whereas Yugi didn't want to be babied. Yami had been raised to rule a country and was made for the role both in the past and present. Yugi showed his support of Yami's role by standing next to the former pharaoh but within arm's length for the comfort of each other's presence.

"That is an issue as you say, but let's leave that until later. Right now you guys need a break and some down time. Get the next week figured out and lay low like I said. We can worry about the Zombie mummy freak later." Kaiba stated in an unfamiliar joking fashion, trying to raise everyone's spirits for a time.

Everyone noticed his attempt to lighten the mood and let the subject go. Yugi crawled on the arm of Yami's chair and leaned into Yami's side, Yami in return leaned back. "Well then, how have you been with the company Kaiba?" Yugi asked in an innocent tone, everyone looked to him and began to laugh at his all too obvious change of subject. Kaiba chuckled a bit as well, loosening his grip on Joey who had fallen asleep somewhere in the awkward silence before the conversation started.

"The company is calm and perfect as usual. I have started a Minors tournament in Tokyo. It seems to be doing well. I will be taking a trip down to announce the finalists in a month. You are welcome to come." He said in his normal voice, all tension gone from his face.

"I'll go; it will be nice to see the future duelists. Have your eyes on a champion yet?" Yugi responded.

"There is one young man who is quickly rising to the top of the charts, but he is missing a bit of…heart as you like to call it. Maybe a few words from you in the championship will bring out his full potential." Kaiba smirked a bit.

"How do you know this kid will even win? He could just face-plant later." Bakura stated, Ryou lightly pinched his arm at the rude comment. "What?" Bakura asked Ryou in irritation at being pinched again.

"The ones Kaiba keeps his eyes on always make it all the way. In 13 tournaments, all the men and women he has set his eyes on have all gone through." Ryou said in respect for his friend. Bakura looked away, irritated his hikari was taking another man's side. "But you're not wrong, everyone has a slip every now and again, when that happens, Kaiba normally has a 'second chance' round where he 'makes sure the finalists are ready' and he brings back his favorites for another shot, and THEN they always go through." Ryou finished looking at Kaiba with a 'shame, shame' look. Kaiba looked away and Bakura laughed while grabbing a blushing Ryou and pulling him onto his lap.

Malik laughed and pointed to the albino couple, "Spooning leads to Forking!" he cried out.

Ryou blushed harder, and Bakura laughed louder and pecked Ryou on the cheek. Everyone soon was laughing when joey then jumped up from his seat and looked around. "Joey? What is going on?" Malik asked.

"…I'm hungry." Joey stated as he walked out the door.

Kaiba sighed, "Well I know what I'm doing in a few hours, buying more food." He said as he laid his forehead in his hand. Everyone laughed again, even Marik showing a small smile as he grabbed his hikari's hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's good to be back. However I can't help but wonder something…" Marik stated.

Malik looked at his yami with an eyebrow raised, "what is it?"

"That girl who came by, who believed Yugi has enchanted Atem." Marik stated.

As Malik opened his mouth to respond a door slamming open cut him off. Everyone looked to the door way waiting for someone to come through. A moment later Tea came running through the door. "YUGI! You dare to bring my man here as protection! He is not your captive!" she screeched.

Yugi looked at her in confusion. "Tea? What are you doing here? And what protection?" he asked honestly confused. He knew she was off her rocker, but sometime he just didn't understand what she was saying.

"You kidnapped Yami and drug him here to keep him from me. How dare you!" Tea looked at Yugi in hatred and she turned her head a bit to smile at Yami in what she thought was a sultry look but looked more like a an abused duck's face. "Yami dear! You're so lucky my friends saw you leaving the mall and called me. Now I know you are still under Yugi's spell, so let's do a test. If it fails I will leave you alone I swear." The girl said in a calm voice.

Yami's eyes flashed wide open. One small test and she was out of his and Yugi's hair. "I'm listening." He said as Yugi looked at Yami in apprehension. Yami nodded and Yugi leaned up but didn't leave the chair.

"Okay! So I was reading a book and a girl was under a spell and only her true love could save her. I figure it would work the same this way." She stated.

Yugi looked at her, "Tea that was snow white. A fairy tale… it has no relation to real life…" he said almost disbelieving that she would think a book would solve her problems. "Whatever, Yami I say go for it. No harm from a simple kiss right?" he said smirking down at his lover.

Yami's eyes flashed to him giving him a 'save me look' as Yugi looked at him with a 'you suggested it first' look. Yami sighed and moved to get up but Tea was already over by the two. "No need to get up Dear, I am willing to _bend_ for you." She said as she leaned into his lap and shoved her lips against his. Her tongue shot out and slobbered on his lips, she was terrible and Yami almost cried in sheer irritation.

After about a minute of the dog kiss she leaned back panting and blushing. She smiled and caressed his face; Yami immediately shoved her off and wiped his mouth off. "There, I hope you're happy. I still think you're insane, and I still love Yugi. Now leave." He stated.

Tea looked shocked at first then turned to Yugi. "You did something. That should have worked! I will be back, and next time I'll take care of you instead of trying to _fix_ your curse." She seethed and stomped out the door. As everyone looked at Yami in sympathy for having to kiss the girl, and Yugi fawning over him and lightly kissing his lips so 'be rid of the taste.'

Suddenly Joey walked back in with a few bags of chips and looked around, "What happened?"

* * *

><p>all done. yea, i made yami kiss tea. lol. u gotta love joey right?! haha pls review! thx for reading and your patience!<p> 


	16. Help from you! Please don't ignore!

Hello everyone! I know I got your hopes up thinking this is a new chapter but sadly it's not. This message is posted on both WOW and prisoner so the wording is not meant for one specific story. I have begun writing WOW again, it is half way done (the new chapter at least) so you don't go away to disappointed here is a mild spoiler, it's very fluffy and everyone is coming down from the Anubis and Tea high. Everyone is a bit emotions for the worse but everyone gets a nice ending. It's a bit of a filler chapter but its building up to something. As for Prisoner, I have plans for it but my inspiration just isn't there. I will finish though so please don't give up on it. My hope is to finish or make good progress in both stories this year. If anyone who reads this also read Uchiha of the Journal I know its sloppy and I actually plan to do a complete rehaul of the entire thing, not just changing names but the whole thing. But back to WOW and Prisoner. If anyone could give me some inspiration or just give me a push, hell ill even take some hard criticism by now (not saying I won't fight back but depending on what it says it might get me going) anything is better than nothing by now. Even just a message to tell me how you are doing is great, since most of my writing is based on my feelings and my everyday life, a simple "hi" might set me off on 5 chapters! I hope you all aren't too mad! Thanks anyone who read this. Any message is a good message by now (except straight spam or death threats…those are bad). Bye for now!


End file.
